


Post War Dream

by G33kinthepink



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overdosing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Dave looks back on the time he spent in Vietnam. Months of struggle, strife, and endless surprises. Of friends he missed, and the man who appeared suddenly one night and changed his life forever. The man he grew to love.





	1. Chapter 1

  Dave blinked his eyes open in the dimly lit room.. The dawn was just breaking outside, the sun not even risen. He'd love to sleep later, however too much time in the service had programmed him to wake when it was light outside. Still, he had time to lounge and relax a bit yet. The rest of the house was so quiet in these predawn moments, leaving him alone with his thoughts. With his memories.

 That morning, his thoughts were of the war. Of friends made and lost. It was a different time in his life, the days blurring together in endless marches and trenches dug. Up until _he_ crashed into his life and turned everything upside-down. No he didn't regret his time in the service, for if it wasn't for the draft, he'd have never met Klaus, that crazy, wonderful man. And his life, well, it would've gone completely differently, that's for sure.

 

*********

 

  The first time he laid eyes on Klaus, he thought he was still dreaming. The skinny man crashing next to his cot wearing nothing but a towel and clutching a strange black case to his chest.

No time to think about when he'd arrived, or what he'd been doing trying to shower so late,as bombs erupted around them and they were hustled out the door.

   Later, when things were calmer and he had time to put two and two together, he figured it out. New meat, just arriving to base and had the unfortunate luck to have his fellow men haze him the same night they just happened to get under attack. Heck of a way to make an entrance. Poor guy, confused and probably scared out of his wits, dropped off with nothing but a towel. Thank goodness someone had found him some fatigues and boots that fit.

   He watches him now from his seat further back on the bus. The guy is skinny, tense, staring ahead as though shell shocked already. Dave would be lying if he said he didn't feel sorry for the guy. Which was probably what compelled him to approach.

  "You just get into country" he asked drawing the other man's gaze. Those green eyes had looked so haunted and confused. As any new recruit's eyes that just got dumped into a war zone.

  "Oh, yeah," the man said softly as if unsure of his voice as well as his surroundings.

  Which is probably what compelled Dave to use his first name in greeting instead of his more army formal surname . "Dave" he said reaching out a hand.

  The other guy smiled, a bright gesture that chased away the shadows in his eyes for just the briefest of moments, softening his features and already pulling Dave's heart strings even further as he returned the greeting "Klaus"

   "Well don't worry Klaus," Dave assured him. "I hate to say it, but you do get used to it."

   "What, the terrible bus rides?" And that was how Klaus was, always the jokester. As if his role in life was to draw a smile from those around him. It certainly worked with Dave.

   And just like that Dave took him under his wing. He'd say he was just looking out for him, one hazing was more than enough for anyone. But in truth he was immediately drawn to Klaus. There was something so strange about him. The way he talked, the slang he used, the way he expressed himself with his hands, often grabbing Dave's arm briefly to get his attention. It was all so different from anything Dave was used to, and at the same time all so alluring as well.

   Klaus had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen, they were accentuated by perfectly think kohl lashes, and when combined with that cheery smile if his, made Dave's heart and stomach both seem to flip at once. Especially when it was an honest smile. Klaus had many smiles, most never reaching his eyes. Those were usually used in jest, as if they were guarded, ready to drop should his joke not be well received, which often it wasn't. However his true smiles, his honest ones, those were what Dave craved. The other man's entire face seeming to glow with them. However those first days, those smiles we few and far between.

 

********

    There were twelve other men in Dave's unit, though he was closest with Andy Pines and Mickey Chambers. He'd been through basic with them and the three of them stuck together like the Three Musketeers. Which meant neither of the other two men were overly pleased with Dave bringing a fourth into their circle. However, being that they were at war, superstitions often ran high, and 13 was a terrible unlucky number for a unit. Therefore Klaus making the number 14 meant that they tolerated him, just barely, though the lean man certainly wasn't doing anything in the beginning to help win them over.

   

  Klaus leaned over, bracing against a tree as he dry heaved for the sixth time. The rest of the men hiking past as if trying to pretend it wasn't happening.They were cutting brush deep in the humid jungle, and Dave knew the heat alone could sometimes make new soldiers sick. Though he’d never seen it this bad.

   "Christ Hargreeves, you look like shit," Andy observed giving the man in question a scowl, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he marched past. Andy was a quiet, reserved man, often thinking more than speaking. However Klaus's current condition had him cringing and rubbing his short cropped blond hair in discomfort as he moved away.

  "Oh gee thanks, because that's exactly how I feel," Klaus returned dryly collecting himself to slog forward again

  "Hey, you do look pretty rough man," Dave observed the pale sheen that clung to Klaus's skin and the dark shadows around his eyes. "Maybe we should get you to a med tent."

  "Don't bother," Mickey said flatly. Mickey had a no nonsense Brooklyn accent and attitude to match. He also had already decided from day one that he didn't like Klaus and nothing, not even his current condition was going to change his mind. "They haven't got anything hard enough there to suit his needs."

  "What?" Dave asked in complete confusion.

  "I mean who in their right minds comes out here like that?"

  "Not really like I had any choice _Chambers,"_ Klaus growled choosing to use Mickey's formal name as he stormed past.

  "Hey, join the club cherry!" Mickey growled right back.

  "Maybe you could go easy on him, being that he's sick and all," Dave suggested with a frown.

  "Sick? Oh he ain't sick. That's the shakes my friend." 

  "The what?" Dave stammered still unsure what he meant.

  "Withdrawal, Katz. The newbie is a junkie." He added giving Dave a sympathetic pat on the back as he marched past.

   Great, just what they needed. Still Dave kept an eye on Klaus and the other guy slowly improved. Finally eating something by day three that didn't come right back up immediately. Though he developed other problems when he wasn't sick, jittering hands, biting his nails to the quick, and worst yet, the  jumpiness.

  
  Klaus had just sat down to poke at his mushy food when he glanced up. A full mask of horror and disgust instantly painting his face. “Oh Gawd,” he exclaimed out loud, jumping back so quick that he fell right off the bench.  
  
  Dave looked up across the empty side of the table, but couldn’t see anything worth eliciting that reaction.

  “Chow that bad tonight?” Mickey asked sitting down across from the leaner man. Klaus didn’t answer, just scrambled to his feet and retreated back to the tent, pointedly not looking up the entire was. “Hey, don’t you want yours?” Mickey called after him, shrugging after getting no response and pulling the other man’s forgotten plate over to add to his own. “His loss.”  
  
  Dave glanced back towards the tent, still curious what had brought that reaction. If it had been just the one time, he could say it was probably just the smell of food maybe and Klaus’s still queezy stomach. If it had been just the one time.

  However, Klaus always seemed to be looking off into the shadows, staring wide eyed at empty corners, glancing over his shoulder.  It was a bit unnerving, to be talking to the man only to have his eyes suddenly flick past your shoulder. To see the fear or disgust register before being carefully hidden away. Dave would turn, but as always nothing was there.

   "What? What did you see?"

  "Oh nothing," Klaus would reply dismissively painting on his mask of calmness and a placatingly false smile. 

 

**********

    Dave's first actual patrol with him was tense, he kept glancing over his shoulder to reassure himself that Klaus was still behind him. The other man seemed wound tighter than usual, watching the ground with such intent that when the team stopped, he crashed right into the back of Dave. Quickly righting himself and glancing around sheepishly. That's when it happened.

   "Hey you alright?" Dave asked placing a hand on his shoulder when the other man was turned.

   Klaus literally screamed and jumped away from his touch. The other men laughing as Klaus clutched his chest and caught his breath upon seeing it was just Dave.

   "A bit jumpy there, aren't you Spook," Mickey asked snidely. And much to Dave's chagrin, the nickname stuck like glue from that day forth.

   "What's got you so wound up?" Dave asked ignoring the other mens reactions

   "Nothing," Klaus inevitably replied.

   Nothing, of course, it was always nothing. No matter how many times Dave would ask, or check his peripherals for danger, it was always still nothing.  
  
 **************

 

 Sometimes though Klaus seemed sad that it was nothing, like when he heard something funny and automatically turned as though to share the joke with someone, only to have his smile falter when no one was there. Someone who perhaps was supposed to be. The lean man always recovered quickly, getting back to the conversation before anyone else noticed. Dave noticed though. He noticed a lot about Klaus.  
  
  
 **********************************************************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  Klaus fortunately was observant, he caught on quick. He knew when to get up, where to go for food, showers, supplies. He still followed Dave around like a lost puppy though, looking to him to tell him when to get in line and where. Dave didn't mind, everyone got out of sorts upon arriving. He certainly didn't mind having the other man in his sights every time he looked over his shoulder.

  Dave remembers that Klaus had hardly slept that first week. He seemed restless, constantly tossing and turning on his cot before eventually creeping out of the tent to spend the night God's knew where. The other guys didn’t make it any easier, he could tell they’d singled out the leaner man.

  “How’d you ever make it through basic ?” Mickey was picking on him as they all cleaned and assembled their weapons by the practice range. Klaus had to watch Dave closely to know what to do, and honestly Dave wondered how he could not be familiar with the weapon himself.

  “Well, this is a bit different than what I’m used to handling,” Klaus said with a shrug, looking over he newly reassembled rifle approvingly. “But it’s not all that different from what Father had.”

  “Right,” Mickey scoffed. “I’ll bet you don’t even know how to shoot.”

  “Oh let’s see,” Klaus said grabbing a bullet and putting it in the chamber, locking it into place easily enough. “Which end do I aim with again?” He asked throwing the gun over his shoulder, the barrel now pointing downrange behind him, and fired off the round without even looking. They all jumped and Dave stared in disbelief at the can that went flying 200 yards downrange.

  “You’re insane Spook,” Mickey gaped openly.

  “You've got no idea,” Klaus replied with a smirk, handing Dave rifle as he turned to go find something else to do. Mickey and Dave just stared at each other in disbelief..

***********

  “Hey, that was some good shooting,” Dave remarked finding the other man later back in the tent, he was sitting on the floor and looking at a black suitcase a bit perplexed. He recognized it from when Klaus had first arrived and recalled seeing him with it a time or two since then, usually late at night when the lean man thought everyone to be asleep. He'd yet to see it open though, making Dave think perhaps the lock was broken.

  “What? Oh yeah that,” Klaus replied dismissively ,focused on the case. “Dad would be so pleased to know some of his training stuck.”

  “Oh yeah, my dad taught me to handle a gun as well, but nothing like that” Dave said already seeing the guy wasn’t really interested in talking about it. “So what’s with the case?”

  “Oh, it’s nothing,” Klaus had seemed suddenly hyper aware of Dave’s presence as he quickly tucked it back under his bunk and painted on a smile. “You mind showing me how to pack my day pack again?”

  Dave itched to call him out on it, wondering instantly what was in that case that he suddenly didn’t want Dave nosing about. However, he didn’t know Klaus well enough. The other guy could have some private mementos in there. “Yeah,sure,” Dave said stowing away his questions for another day.

***********

  By the next week he thought that Klaus appeared to finally start to settle in. Dave laying awake in his own cot, listened to the lean man's steady breaths beside him. Glancing over to watch his bare chest rising and falling steadily in the dim light. He was drawn to it, though felt a bit sick in the pit of his stomach as to why. It was so perfect, smooth, lean, just the hint of a tan starting from being out in the sun here all day. His hands itched to touch it, imagining what it would feel like as his finger slid over it. He swallowed and clenched his hands into fists as he forced his gaze back to the ceiling, thoughts like that were especially dangerous here. He needed to be careful.

It had been a long grueling day of digging trenches. They were all exhausted. Still, it was good to see the other man finally making use of his cot. One less thing Dave had to worry about with him.However,  the peace was short lived.

  Dave awoke late that night to screaming. They all did actually and he leapt from his bed automatically, poised to battle or save whoever it was that needed help.  
Whoever turned out to be Klaus, sitting straight up, eyes wide in horror as he gasped in panicked short breaths.

  "Hey, hey, Klaus breathe," Dave said gently going to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder. He expected the man to jump, feeling some modicum of pleasure when he didn't. Though he grabbed Dave’s arm re-actively, his grip tight and shaky as his breathing. "It was just a dream," He assured him gently. " Breathe."

  The other men groaned and many rolled over to go back to sleep. Dave stayed right by Klaus's cot though talking lowly to him, encouraging him.

  Finally Klaus turned to him, his eyes seeming to shimmer in the dark. "I shouldn't be here," he said lowly before getting to his feet and rushing out of the tent. Dave wanted to follow, wanted to help even without knowing exactly how. Instead he forced himself back to his own cot, trying to tell himself that he wasn't listening for the other man to return. Listening for footsteps in the dark that never came.

 ***************  

  "You know, lots of guys get nightmares the first few weeks," Dave assured Klaus the next morning at breakfast. "It'll pass. You should keep to your cot though. Wouldn't want to go wondering off here."

  "I'll just wake everyone up," Klaus replied lowly he was bristly this morning likely from lack of sleep. "They already hate me enough."

  
  "They don't hate you," Dave assured him, hoping to bolster the other man's mood a bit. "They just don't know you."

  "Yeah, well neither do you." Klaus said gloomily. 

  "How about you give me a chance to," Dave returned earnestly.. 

  Klaus looked up at him and held his gaze daringly, as if expecting him to take it back. Dave just held his steady,a soft smile on his lips as he watched Klaus relax a little.

  "Morning Dave.... Spook," Andy greeted automatically, sitting down across from them. Dave watched the lean man stiffen beside him and felt the mood change instantly. Cursing to himself, he felt like he almost made progress with him, almost.

  "I don't know what haybale you rested on, but I hope you got more than that just few hours of sleep," Mickey remarked dryly as he joined them. "We got a long day of clearing bush and I ain't picking up your slack."  
  
  Klaus didn't answer, just returned to picking at his cooling mush and pointedly not even trying to join in their conversation that morning. Dave only attempting to include him a few times before giving it up. The other man looked so lost. He'd heard tales of new guys not making it out here long before....no, he wouldn't even think that. Klaus wouldn't do that, he'd be okay, he just needed a little more time to adjust.

  Turns out that hey didn't have to pick up any slack, Klaus stubbornly held his own. Though they decided that Klaus wielding a machete might be a terrible idea. So they had him cart armloads of brush to the clearing area, it was hot, grueling work, but Klaus never once complained. He seemed too focused on keeping an eye on his tracks as he walked back and forth. Only looking up to receive the next arm load. Dave swore he caught him muttering to himself a time or two, however he couldn't make out what he was saying.


	3. Chapter 3

  Unfortunately, one thing they all noticed was that Klaus was very verbal in his body language, always talking with his hands, touching everyone, energetic in his steps. It's certainly wasn’t the normal way for a guy to act and no amount of scowls get him to stop. Dave would be lying if he didn’t crave those touches, always pulling away however before hands lingered long enough to be questionable. It just seemed that this was the way Klaus was. The rest of the team wasn’t as accepting.

   “I'm telling you the guy is Dinky Dau!” Mickey complained making a circling motion with his finger beside his head, the universal sign for crazy.

  “Nah, he's just another junkie,” Andy returns flatly, cleaning his glasses on his shirt as they discuss the newest member of their Unit.

   "Oh no, that's more than drugs,” Mickey continued, leaning in across the table as if what he was saying had to be said conspiratorily. “ Have you noticed he can't talk without using his hands? And the guy is all over the place, he's like a six foot octopus. Arms and legs always in your space. Who raised him to be like that? I think he's one of them queers.” he whispers lowly, and gives a firm nod of his head before straightening back up.

  Dave frowned as he sat down, knowing instantly who they were talking about. "Come on guys, he's not really that bad. Probably came from a close family.”

  “Yeah real close,” Mickey says suggestively bringing snickers all around.

  “Just what do you see in the guy Dave?” Andy asks and Dave has to focus on his food because if they really knew, his life would be over. Thoughts like that did nothing but feed the disease. “ I mean why even waste your time on him?”

  “ Well somebody has to,” Dave shrugged. “I just think he's got more potential than he lets on.”

  “You're right, he hides it so well by being completely nuts.” Mickey scoffed. “The guy's off his rocker.”

  “What if it's all an act?” Andy says rather conspiratorially. "Yeah, like he's trying to get himself thrown out.

  "Who would want that discharge on their records?" Dave asked in disbelief.

  "I don't know, it makes sense. Maybe he doesn't care."

  "Well let's hope it happens soon,” Mickey interjected. “ I want to finally get a good night's sleep."

  They both agree and share a good laugh until Klaus suddenly joins them and they all shiftily focus on their food. "Oh don't let me stop the conversations. Come on, spill the tea! Who are we talking about?"

  Dave and Andy exchanged glances, the other man pointedly adjusting his glasses and shaking his head. Honestly, even Dave didn't know how to respond to some of the odd things Klaus said. His slang was definitely unlike any other. 

  "You," Mickey says eyeing him flatly.

  "Oh, well that's not much fun, I already know about me." He says digging into his mush and letting it plop back onto his plate with disgust. "You know, I'm pretty sure this is dog food. Do they still put horse meat in Alpo?"

  The guys all groan in disgust and clear out, moving off to other tables. "Was it something I said?"

  "Yeah Klaus," Dave sighed though looking on the other man took any steam out of his words. "I don't think they want to be informed of possible questionable ingredients in their chow."

  "Oh," Klaus merely shrugs and digs in indifferent to it all.

*********** 

   They certainly weren't the only one to notice.  
  Klaus made the mistake one day of touching another soldier on the arm and he didn’t take it so lightly.

  “Hey, get your shitty hands off me!” Dave heard the man bark loudly and felt his stomach sink, somehow he just knew it was Klaus involved.

  “Oy, Dave, you better go rescue your boy before he gets clobbered,” Mickey informed him, causing Dave to turn to see the other men beginning to form a circle around the two men. Sure enough, one was Klaus, Dave soon recognized the other, a towering man named Johns from 2 tents over.

  “Hey, alright man,” Klaus said holding his hands up in surrender. “No need to lose your shit.”

  “You’re the one that’s going to lose your shit in a minute!” Johns warned, then to add weight to his position of power, he up and snatches his container of army issue chocolate pudding, a rare a savory treat here, straight off of Klaus’s plate.

  “Heeeyyyy wait a tick!” Klaus complained, looking up at the larger man in disbelief.

  “That's right spook,” Mickey encouraged from behind he leaner man where they had all stepped up to watch the scene unfold. “Stand up for yourself!”

  Dave to grimaced, wishing his friend would have kept his mouth shut. This was not the encouragement that Klaus needed, Johns was easily twice his size and he could already see this was going to go south

  “That's my pudding,” Klaus stated snatching it back with a scowl, squaring up his shoulders boldly. He was truly insane if he thought he could intimidate the other man.

   “Yeah,” Mickey goaded just as boldly. Did he have a death wish for Klaus? “ Now let him have it!”

  “Oh,” The lean man blinked, his demeanor changing as he handed the pudding back. “Here ya go .”

  Dave sighed in relief and his mouth broke in a wide grin. It was truly comical, everyone couldn’t help but laugh at the slim man’s actions, and even Johns seemed to be smiling. Thank goodness.

  However,Mickey was positively beside himself “What?? No!! That’s not what I meant!”

  Klaus was already turning around, looking pleased with himself, but it was clear Johns wasn’t finished with him. Dave really could now clearly the danger still in Johns eyes, the smile from his lips not reflecting there in the same jovial tone. No, it was darker, more dangerous and Dave felt a pit form in his stomach at the sight of it.

   “Hey, Johns,” Dave said stepping over to try to dispel the situation before it got out of control. “It’s cool man. He’s still green. How bout you cut him a break?”

  “How about you tell this Fag to keep his damn hands to himself.” Johns returned and much to Dave’s dismay, he could see Klaus’s entire demeanor stiffen. Great, not only were they the center of attention, and Klaus had now been formerly labeled a queer, but it was about to get a whole lot worse as he dumps the pudding straight over the leaner man’s head. “Keep your pudding.”

  Klaus looked positively aghast as he wiped away the dripping goo from his head and whirls towards the larger man, fists clenched tightly by his side.

  “Hey!” Klaus barked stepping forward daringly into John’s space.

  “Klaus, come on,” Dave said grabbing the other man’s arm only to have it pulled away. Klaus was angry, Dave had never seen him so furious, but Johns was easily twice his stature and looked like he knew a thing or two about brawling.

  “No,” Klaus retorted. “Now what did you just call me?”

  “I said you were nothing but a no good, dirty, Faggot!” Johns repeated glaring down at the smaller man.

  “Johns..”

  Dave never got the rest out,before Klaus suddenly attacked, stamping down on the larger man’s foot hard. Katz thought it was extremely weak attack, foolish at best, and that Klaus was doomed. Until he saw the move was only intended to egg the larger man on.

  Johns yelled, pulling back his offended foot before attacking himself. Lunging forward and swinging with a rock solid fist. Klaus ducked quickly and avoided the strike easily, stomping John’s other foot as he moved around the larger man. Johns growled and whirled swinging wildly. Klaus ducked under it again,  and he popped up laughing smugly, but John's was ready. Catching him with a quick jab to the jaw before he could dodge it.

  "Owwww, Klaus complained stumbling back out of range and rubbing his jaw.

  That was it, now Dave was going to have to get involved.

  “Alright that's it!” he growled, stepping up boldly, he blocked a swing from the large guy and then hit him solidly with a roundhouse punch.catching the larger man unawares with a clean right hook punch to the jaw. Sending him stumbling to the side.”Pick on someone your own size Johns.”

  Though the large man was quick to recover, Dave was ready, fists up as they began circling each other, Johns swinging with his massive fists, Dave blocking as best as he could. His forearm deflecting a wild swing and punches Johns straight to the gut, the rock hard built like a brick wall gut. Johns didn’t even flinch,

"Yeah, that's it!" Klaus cheered "hit him Davey!"

  _Davey?_ Dave was momentarily thrown off, his attack had left him wide open and the larger man quickly took advantage, catching him with a punch to the gut, then clocking him squarely in the jaw. Dave literally saw stars, he'd no idea the guy could hit that hard. He vaguely registered the fact that he was on the ground and shook his head, trying to refocus. He has to get up. He has to help Klaus. He looks up, trying to see what's happening as he gets his senses. At the same time, expecting another attack from the larger man at any moment.

  "Hey, nobody hits my friend," Klaus yelled seemingly oblivious to having had a hand in starting this as he rushed forward back into the fray.

  Johns stepped into a punch, and Klaus stomped on his other foot causing the other man to howl in anger as he stumbled. Klaus was on him immediately, using the opening to twist behind him and delivering a solid kick the back of his knees. Johns hit the ground hard and Klaus leapt onto his back, trying to get him into some form of a choke hold.

  Johns wasn't having it though, he growled and ducked forward, grabbing Klaus by the arm and throwing him over his head so the lean man hit the ground solidly on his back.

  Klaus coughed as the air was knocked out of him but fortunately still had enough presence of mind to look up. Seeing Johns back on his feet and storming forth to attack. Klaus quickly used those incredibly long legs of his to kick up catching the larger man in the groin.

  Johns groaned and stumbled back, holding his hands over his crotch as Klaus rolled up onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He heard Johns growl and rush forward again, but the lean man had nowhere to go.

  Fortunately Dave was back on his feet and forming a rather imposing barrier between Johns and the lean man. Fists at the ready. He wasn't about to be caught off guard again. It was going to take more than one good punch to take him out of the game.

  "Just what in the Sam Hill is going on out here?!" Commander Moore's voice resounded across the yard.

  Dave quickly dropped his fists and moved to haul Klaus to his feet. Johns immediately standing down as well.

  "Katz?" Moore asked suspiciously.

  "It's nothing sir," Dave said hefting the lean man up by an arm and noticing the split lip from where Johns fist had hit him. "Hargreeves was just a bit clumsy." He said hoping it was explanation enough. None of them wanted to be out digging trenches all night.

  "Hargreeves?"

  "Just tripping over my own feet, sir," Klaus replied still eyeing Johns darkly.

  "Get it together Hargreeves!" Moore cursed before turning and going back into the commander’s tent.

  Dave still holding holding Klaus by the arm and pulled him away as well as Johns turned to go back with his own crew.

  "What a prick," Klaus grumped swiping at his lip. "You sure showed him Dave. You gave him a HA and a Hiyah!" Klaus recounted with swings of his hands.

  "Easy there," Dave chuckled grabbing his fists to stop the man from swinging them about. "You're about to Hiyah yourself right off this bench."

  “Those were some moves Spook,” Mickey remarked. “I thought you were a goner for sure.”

  “Yeah, where’d you learn to fight like that?” Andy asked curiously.

  “I had 4 brothers,” Klaus shrugged. “Hey you got any smokes?” He asked turning hopefully to Dave, all smiles like nothing had ever happened. Dave could only shake his head and handed the man his pack.

  “Help yourself, champ,” Dave said trying to process it all. With Klaus, there seemed there was a lot to process.

  Dave honestly didn't feel bad about the fight. He was standing up for Klaus and Klaus, well he was standing up for himself. It wasn't Dave's first time standing up for someone, and nobody expected any different from him. In the end, it all worked out, they all got a few good licks in and worked off some steam in the process and it appeared the guys certainly didn't think Klaus was all that queer, not if he could take on a man like Johns and live to tell about it.  
  
********************


	4. Chapter 4

  One thing Dave had noticed is Klaus loved to sing. He recalls the man often humming tunes to himself with strange lyrics Dave had never heard, jaunty little upbeat songs, like small rays of sunshine in an otherwise gloomy place. Most of the time he had actually enjoyed listening to the other man. However, Klaus also enjoyed being the center of attention. You would think both would work well, however it was Vietnam, so it only worked in his benefit occasionally. Dave still smiles when he thinks back to their first leave with Klaus.

**********

  “Look at that moron,” Mickey was grumbling from where he was sitting beside Dave at the bar, a pretty young woman casually sitting upon his lap as they watched Andy dancing with a pretty enough woman out on the floor. “He’s been dancing with that same dame for over an hour now and hasn’t even made it to first base yet.Just kiss her already!” he yelled across the floor, earning a dismissive wave from the man in question. Though they could both see him blush a bit as he turned to start dancing with his back to his friends. Mickey just shook his head as he finished his drink and readjusted the girl in his lap to sit a little closer. “What about you Dave, you need a little help too?”

  “No,no, I’m good,” Dave said quickly waving his friend off. “I’ve got my pick lined up whenever I’m ready to stop drinking.”

  “Well, if you’re trying to keep up with that moron, you’ll be in a coma before you get to enjoy any of it,” Mickey grumbled motioning to Klaus who had long forgone glasses of alcohol and was just drinking straight from the bottle now.

  Klaus wasn’t paying the least bit of attention, he was watching Andy and the girl out on the dancefloor far too thoughtfully, swaying to the tune the local band was belting out. They’d all been on and off the dance floor with various women all evening, though Dave thought perhaps the lean man, just like him, was doing it just to keep up appearances. Though sometimes it was difficult to know why Klaus did anything. Like just now, he set the mostly empty bottle upon the bar and beelined straight for the band, just as they were wrapping up their last song.

  Dave watched with some confusion as he took the microphone and appeared to be chatting with the band members a bit.

  “Did you know he spoke Vietnamese?” Mickey asked who had also watched the other man’s actions.

  “No, I didn’t,” Dave said now extremely curious as Klaus stepped up to the mike and the band began playing again. A much softer tune this time, almost romantic. The few couples still on the floor began swaying to it easily. Andy and his girl included.

  “Maybe he can help Romeo there translate?” Mickey continued.”Hey Klaus, what’s Vietnamese for Kiss Her!!” he hollered, earning a few chuckles for the on running goading towards the couple in question.

  They both were instantly quiet as Klaus adjusted the mike and Dave thought for a minute he was going to answer, instead he leaned in and began crooning gently. His voice certainly wasn’t perfect, though he’d thankfully chosen a song that didn’t require a lot of note holding. The lyrics soft and simple, about a quiet girl and a shy boy. But when he got to the chorus, oh my was Dave and Mickey rolling. It was positively perfect.

  By the second verse the entire place was now on board with Klaus’s song, the other couple trickling off the dance floor until it was just Andy and his girl out there dancing. The taller man completely aware of what was happening, blushing clear up to his ears as he tried to focus on dancing. He couldn’t escape now, all eyes were on them, watching, waiting to see if he would follow the song’s lead. The young woman also caught on, she was no fool, though apparently extremely patient as smiled up at him so brightly, all eyes on Andy as they moved and swayed.  
They might as well have been in a spotlight as the next chorus came around and everyone chimed in on the one line that they all knew.

  “Now’s your moment,” Klaus crooned watching the couple as he sang. “Dancing in a darkened room. Boy you better do it soon, no time would be better. She don’t say a word and she won’t say a word until you,” he paused holding out the mike towards the room and everyone bellowed back at him “KISS THE GIRL!”

  “Shalalala don’t be scared,you got the mood prepared, go on and …”

  “KISS THE GIRL!” The room roared back.

  “Shalala don’t stop now,don’t try to hide it how, you wanna..”

  “KISS THE GIRL!” Even Dave and Mickey yelled along. This was definitely one for the books. The pure hilarity of it all. Dave had no idea where Klaus had ever learned such a song, but was grateful he had. By the end everyone, including Klaus was urging Andy on ‘Kiss her,Kiss her!” Until finally, the small gap between the couple closed and lips finally met. The room went wild, cheering, yelling, throwing napkins, and toasting drinks.

  Klaus returned to the bar shortly after, receiving pats on the shoulder and back all along the way, even one from Dave as he resumed his seat and picked back up the bottle. His cheeks glowing as he grinned ear to ear. Yep, Klaus definitely enjoyed the attention.

 

  Though his help perhaps turned out to be a curse. He and Dave were the only ones to return from that leave and not have to visit the nurses. The other men in their unit all treating something that they definitely didn’t go into town with.

  “Look we all know Dave doesn't have em’” Mickey complained as he shifted uncomfortably on his cot, pulling at his underwear through his pants in an effort not to scratch.” He's such a good boy, probably saving himself for some highs chool sweetheart back home with blond hair and big tits, but what’s your excuse Klaus?”  
 

  “Yeah, how’d you get so lucky?” Andy said switching positions for the hundredth time in an effort to find some relief.

  “Maybe he didn’t get lucky,” Micky suggested with a wry smirk to his friends.

  “Oh that's easy,” Klaus replied waving them off with an airy ease. “ I shave.”

   “What?” Andy burst out in utter disbelief, thinking it was the oddest thing he’d heard the other mans say yet. “ Down there?

  “Yep,” Klaus confirmed with and smile and a nod. “ Clean as the day I was born. Wanna see?” he asked already standing and grabbing at the button on his fatigues.

  “No!” Andy stated quickly, already putting his hands up to block the view.

   “C'mon man that's bullshit and you know it,” Mickey scoffed.

   “Crabs are like lice, for your …” he paused still standing and motioned with both hands towards his crotch.

  “Dong,” Dave filled in finding himself drawn into the conversation.

  “Dork,” Mickey also suggested.

  “Willy,” Andy added as an extra option, though everyone groaned and looked at him.

  “Willy?” Dave chuckled openly.

  “That’s what they call it where I’m from,” The man defended.

   “Man, it’s a good thing you’re no longer a virgin,” Mickey teased openly causing them all to laugh.

  Andy just pointedly adjusted his glasses using only his middle finger.

  “Anyway,” Dave suggested to get the conversation moving again, and because he was actually half interested in why Klaus didn’t have crabs like everyone else. Well everyone but him. He had a hunch as to why, but couldn’t say it outloud, especially not here.

  “Right,” Klaus said , removing the cigarette he’d been smoking with a grand sweep of his arm. “As I was saying,Get rid of the hair, and there’s nothing for them to live in.” he explained tapping finger to his temple to indicate that he thought this to be one smart idea.

  “I still call bullshit,” Mickey argued and Dave had to agree, though didn't say such out loud. He had just gotten really good at recognizing when Klaus was lying. Though this one was tough because it was coming across as maybe s partial lie. Dave just didn't know which part.

  “I don't know that kinda makes sense,” Andy said looking at the lean man far too thoughtfully.

   Klaus merely shrugs and plops back down onto his bunk. “Believe what you want. What do I care? I'm not the one with the itch.”

  Mickey just scowled, thought the subject was soon dropped for conversation that would actually distract them from their discomfort.

 

  However, next time they were showering at the same time, Dave tried his best to check him out from the corner of his eye. Trying to see if what Klaus had said was indeed true. He couldn’t imagine taking a shaving razor anywhere near his own privates.

  He was just about to get a good glimpse when one of their unit came and stole the lean man’s clothes from beside the shower stall and takes off across camp. It was a common prank among the soldiers, the victim having to do the shame shuffle back to their tent,covering themselves as much as possible with whatever they had.  
But not Klaus, he doesn’t even pause. Giving chase after the man, running after him, full on buck naked across the base.. Dave doesn't have to pretend not to see him and laughs. The man is truly insane. Turns out he does shave. Though he still doubts that that's the reason Klaus doesn't have the crabs.

 

***************

 

  Unfortunatley, there was a time and place for calling attention to yourself and while on sandbag duty, isn’t it. Klaus is in a particularly good mood, probably thanks to the giant Doobie he'd been smoking on the way over. His red eyes half lidded and glassy as he held open the bag for it to be filled. Dave didn’t want to even begin to question where he’d gotten it.

  "You'd better watch it with that shit," Dave warned looking around nervously. "Weed isn't as safe here as it once was."

  "What? c'mon Katz," Klaus said with a frown. "That was some locally sourced, home grown, organic blend my friend."

  "So the more to worry about," Dave continued not bothering to even try to process all that the other man had said. "Not all the locals like us here."

  "You mean to tell me that we came 10,000 miles to save them from communism, and they don't like us.Ungrateful Pricks."

  "Well, just watch your ass," Dave said. "Don't let Moore see you high as a kite. Not exactly the kind of thing you want on your record."

  "Aww, are you trying to make me a model soldier?" Klaus laughed, then much to Dave's and everyone's surprise and chagrin he broke out in song. "They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, and make a citizen out of you.."

  Dave laughed, he couldn't help it. Klaus was being positively ridiculous. The other guys found it amusing too which only fed the leaner man's ego. He soon hopped up on the sandbag pile to fully serenade them.

  "Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, cause they got methods of keeping you clean. " He belted out snapping his fingers in time. Where did he ever hear such a crazy song, it certainly wasn't anything like Dave had ever heard before. "They're gonna rip off your head, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine.."

  *clap* clap* clap*  
 

  Dave's stomach sank as Commander Moore appeared behind Klaus, everyone hurriedly returning back to work. Everyone except Klaus who just grinned at him dumbly as he hopped down and gave a bow.

  "Danke, Danke."

  "You quite finished there Hargreeves?" Moore asked with his steely gaze narrowed on the seemingly oblivious man.

  "Well, there is another verse" Klaus began causing Dave to cringe. Was the man truly insane?

  "Save it Hargreeves," Commander Moore barked causing Klaus to shrink back a bit. Finally he might understand the weight of the situation. "I've had my eye on you. You think I'm buying all that horseshit? Son you could run around in a dress and talk to walls and I still wouldn't buy it. You're not going home that easy, so give it up."

  "Told you it was all an act," Andy whispers as Dave carries his sandbag by.  
  
  "And get your ass back to work!"

  "Prick" Klaus mutters under his breath as he returns to helping Dave.

  Dave actually thinks that's alright, Klaus got off easy and now everyone just thinks it's crazy Hargreeves act. So he's touchier and acts queer and crazy. No one's buying it. Especially now that the Commander pointed it out.  
  
*********  
  


  Klaus seemed to have a strange enough history to go with his act as well.

  *Hey, what's with those tattoos anyway?" Dave asked later over dinner.

  "They're for communing with the dead," Klaus joked with a spooky voice holding out his hands to show off the hello/good bye tattooed across his palms. "Whooooooo. "

  "Bullshit," Mickey immediately spat. Always the first to call the leaner man out on his stories.

  Klaus tilted his head back, closing his eyes and closing his fists , knuckles up. "Is there anyone here that would like to say something? "

  Slowly Klaus turned his right hand over, but instead of opening it he raised his middle finger.

  This at least brought a few chuckles from Andy and Dave and quite the smug smile from Klaus. "Aww, doesn't look like you're so popular there Mickey."

  "Fuck off," Mickey grumbled and Dave could see him bristling a bit.

  "Very funny," Dave said hoping to keep it as mild ribbing and not a full out fight." what about the umbrella?

  "Oh that," Klaus said looking down at his arm with a frown. "That was my dear old dad's idea. Thought it would make our little family more cohesive. Daddy's Little soldiers."

  Dave frowned and exchanged a disturbed glance with Andy. "Your dad made you get tattoos?"

  "Yeah, he was a real piece of work."

  "How old were you?" Andy asked curious himself.

  "I don't know 8,12? It's honestly such a blur." Klaus replied with an airy wave.

  "Holy shit Spook, no wonder you're all messed up in the head.' Mickey observed, though Dave was happy to hear the other man's tone a bit lighter.

  "Why thank you, glad somebody noticed. "

  "How many siblings do you have?" Dave asked trying to turn the subject to something more appealing that Klaus's obviously disturbing childhood.

  "6," Klaus answered.

  "Wow, that's a big family," Andy remarked."Are you guys still close?"

  "Oh no, they probably don't even know I'm gone," Klaus admitted, Dave thought he heard a slight sadness to his voice,but thought at the time he could have imagined it. 

  "Horse shit, they're probably enjoying the peace and quiet with you gone," Mickey remarked and Dave frowned deeply at that. There was no need to be so cruel. Though Klaus just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

  "Yeah, you're probably right," Klaus admitted with a shrug. "Say, did I ever tell you guys about the time I put Brewers yeast up my ass? I had a doughnut the next day and it made me so wasted"

  Everyone groaned at that and waved Klaus off dismissively, getting up and leaving the man sitting there by himself. Though looking back, Dave could see right through it. Klaus was obviously done talking about his childhood as well, the subject apparently more uncomfortable than he was truly letting on. Deflecting into a subject that he knew would drive the other away. If he had known Klaus better then, he likely would've stayed, talked more with him. However he had hardly known that they were barely scratching the surface of Klaus's disturbing past back then. He didn't even begin to know the depth of it, none of them had. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  Klaus had tried to integrate himself, but the guys just didn't want him around them. He'd attempt to converse with them, however Klaus was a very hands on guy, and as soon as an arm was grabbed, or shoulder touched, the other person would suddenly remember something they had to do elsewhere. Evenings and down time were met with the same resistance.

   "Hey guys whatcha playing?" Klaus asked approaching the group sitting in a circle in the barrack's floor.

  "Cards" Mickey replied dryly. Even from where Dave was sitting reading on his bunk, he could see the guys weren't having it.

  "Well duh, obviously," Klaus said undaunted as he plopped right down next to the surly man. Mickey shuffling to the side to get more distance between them. "C'mon, deal me in!"

  "Oh, sorry Spook," Andy said "this game's full. Maybe next time, huh?"

  "Besides," Mickey quickly added. "We're playing for smokes, you got any smokes there Spook? Yeah, I didn't think so."

  Dave could see Klaus stiffen, he wasn't stupid by any means, despite his drug habit. The man could tell he wasn't wanted, but he was tenacious. Which meant he kept trying. He did get cigarettes from goodness knows where, so eventually Andy would let him play, especially if Dave was playing because then Dave could explain the rules to him. However, no amount of explaining would make him a better card player. Klaus was terrible, often losing all the cigarettes he'd been betting with. He just made the worst decisions with his cards. Dave tried helping him, but it appeared nearly hopeless. Though oddly enough, it actually worked in his favor. The others slowly letting him play more games with them only because they could stock up on smokes. 

  "Aww I'm all out guys," Klaus exclaimed throwing in his hand with what Dave could tell was mock dismay as Mickey scooped up all the cigarettes.

  "Hey, better luck next time," Mickey stated not meaning it as he gloated over his rewards. "Here, I'll give you one too go on." He said tossing Klaus a single cigarette.

  "Aww Mickey, you do have a heart," Klaus teased taking the smoke and getting to his feet.

  "Get out of here ya loon," Mickey yelled after him, Klaus retreating quickly.

  Dave was suspicious though, Klaus usually had more smokes within a couple days. However with rations not arriving but once a month, he had to be getting them from somewhere.

  Dave left the med tent later than normal one night, it had been a rough day and he'd stupidly gotten cut on some razor wire they'd been laying. Infection was a serious concern out here, so it was off to the medic with him. Most of the camp was quiet, everyone well settled in their bunks, but a familiar voice caused him to pause. That was Klaus, no doubt about it, and he was talking to….. Rick from the 74th Unit. And more voices he didn't quite recognize.

  Dave followed the sounds of voices to peek around the back of the supply tent. There, illuminated by a single lantern was a late night card game being played by half the men in night patrol.  
Of course Klaus was there, he'd recognize that curly mop of hair anywhere. Though from large pile of smokes, he was racking it in. Dave smirked, seems Spook wasn't as bad a card player as he let on. He just knew the other guys only let him play because he lost and exploited it. Clever, clever Klaus.

  Dave walked all the way back to his tent with the biggest grin on his face. The rest of the crew was never any the wiser.

 

 ***********    
  


  Dave soon became aware that Klaus unfortunately got other things from the late night card games besides cigarettes. The weed at least helps him sleep, which in turn helps everyone sleep. Though it runs out too fast and the lean man is once again waking all hours, sitting up and tensely gulping for air. The other men in the tent are getting fed up with losing sleep and Dave knows that Klaus can sense it too.

   He doesn’t know who told him to do it, he suspects it was one of the night crew that he played cards with, but Klaus suddenly volunteers for night patrol. Dave would like to think it's because he probably still suffers from nightmares and didn't want to wake everyone up, and it seems to work. Soon he starts returning on nights he doesn't have duty and actually sleeping the night through.

   He also notices Klaus doesn't shake as much anymore. On Marches he starts looking up more. He's more exuberant in conversations with other soldiers. Dave thinks he's finally fitting in. Until Mickey points out the truth one morning

  "Holy shit Hargreeves, are you high ?" Mickey asks the disgust evident on his face.

  "Am I what?" Klaus replied a bit dreamily, focusing far too hard on lighting up a cigarette

  "High?" Mickey barks back shortly.

  "Oh hello," Klaus said with a grin and a wave with one hand that oddly enough has the word Hello tattooed across the palm

  "No stoned you moron!"

  "Hell Mickey, half the guys here are stoned," Klaus retorted indifferently as he dug into his oatmeal. "Join the club."

  "Yeah well, the club doesn't usually start until later," Mickey returned pointedly. "You better slow it down. Don't want Commander Moore catching you wake and bake."

  “Oh no see, they give me these on night patrol,” Klaus informed far too proudly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a couple of pills. “One keeps me up and one puts me down” He throws them back without chasing them with water, instead crunching them between his teeth then shaking his head as he swallows them back. Even Dave cringes at that.  
  
  "Which were those?" Andy asks looking positively horrified. Though whether at Klaus's pill taking technique, or the fact that they were given to him by the army, Dave didn't know. For him it was definitely both.  
  
  "Oh definitely the uppers." The lean man stated almost proudly.

  "He's right," Dave chimed in, a bit horrified that Klaus was in fact high this early in the morning. Even more horrified that he now knew why the lean man had so quickly volunteered for night patrols. "You should slow it down. We've got patrol today"

  "I know, that's why I'm high," Klaus responded as though it should be obvious.

  "Fuckin useless," Mickey spat picking up his bowl in disgust and going to sit at another table.

  "Geez would you guys make up your mind? Klaus complained scrunching up his nose. "Klaus you're too jumpy, Klaus you're too slow, Klaus hold that rifle steady. I can't do any of those things sober, you've seen me. " He said reaching across to grab Dave's hand imploringly, Dave quickly pulled it away flicking his eyes to the sides to make sure nobody saw. "I'm a mess sober."

  "You're a mess regardless," Andy snorted.

  "True, but I'm a more functional mess when I'm stoned," Klaus said smiling as though it had been a compliment. "Especially here "

  Dave didn't really know what to say. He couldn't believe anyone would put themselves through a constant cycle of being stoned and going through the sickness of withdrawal. It didn't seem like any way he'd want to live and he worried about Klaus putting himself through this. "C'mon Klaus, you're better than this."

  "Don't… Don't say that." Klaus said suddenly upset by Dave's words. At least one of them was getting through. Or he hoped so.

  "Why not?"

  "Because I'm not Dave. I'm really not. Relax, I got this."

 

  Klaus in fact didn't have this. Not in the slightest and it wasn't long before Commander Moore took notice.

  Dave looked up as the leaner man was hauled in by his collar and tossed into the tent.  
"Next time, it'll be ditches, for a week" The commander barked before turning and storming out.

  "God what a prick," Klaus complained going over and flopping down on his bunk

  The other guys just ignored him, they all knew what had happened. So did Dave.

  "Did he take all of it?" Dave asked, though grateful, was worried about the other man going through withdrawal again. Especially out on patrol.

  "Well no," Klaus smirked pulling a joint from his mattress. "But he took all my good stuff and took me off nights."

  Dave smiled and shook his head. He supposed pot wasn't as bad as the other drugs. And maybe it would help the other man sleep through the night. It didn't always work, but often enough that the other men didn't complain as much.


	6. Chapter 6

  A soft breeze coming in through the open window tossled Dave's hair. It held a light crispness to it. A promise that fall was on the horizon. Dave loved sleeping with the window open, it helped ground him on nights where he awoke with his heart and mind racing, always so confused about his surroundings at first.. However the jungle was never cool, it was hot, and muggy, and filled with endless, endless marching.

 

******

   Klaus was shit on patrol regardless if he was stoned or not. At least when he wasn't, he had this strange jungle sense about him. Nobody would have believed it until that day happened.

  Klaus was marching about 5 guys back, Mickey was on point. Dave looked back often over his shoulder to check on the lean man, always catching him looking down pointedly, never up, always watching his feet. That's why it took everyone by surprise when he suddenly bolted past the line, running headlong and tackling Mickey to the ground just as he exited the forest into a clearing. Pinning him down in the tall grass with his full weight.

  Everyone froze, not sure what to do as they had no idea what was going on. They all hunkered down on instinct, waiting for some direction.

  "Jeezus Christ Spook, what the hell?" Mickey complained, rolling over to find the other man still planted firmly on top of him.

  "SHHHHH" Klaus shushed him with such ferocity that Mickey was even taken back. "There's a guy in the tree." He informed in a whisper pointing across the field towards the opposite side.

  "What? No way, you've lost it Hargreeves," Mickey complained moving to get back to his feet, but Klaus wasn't having it. Dave had never seen him so serious. None of them had, which was probably why they listened.

  "No no I'm telling you he's there," Klaus implored grabbing at the larger man and not letting him get up. "If you stand up now he'll...he'll shoot you."

  Mickey froze, staring into the other man's eyes. "You're high."

  "I'm not, you know I'm not. Please."

  It must've been something in that _please_ that caught his attention, it certainly caught Dave's. Klaus was rarely this earnest, he felt that _please_ straight to his gut.

  "Andy," Mickey whispered back the line, motioning the other guy forward, while warning him with another hand gesture to stay low. Andy crawled over, eager to find out just what was going on. "Take a peek at the treeline across the clearing," Mickey informed. "Spook here seems to think there's a sniper."

  "What, no way he could see that from back there."  
  
   And no way he could see when he was always looking down, Dave thought, but didn't voice it. Watching the men in front of him with intense interest. 

  "Just humor me," Mickey sighed.

  Andy did as he was told, raising his binoculars to scan the opposite treeline. Quickly at first, then sweeping back suddenly to a spot about mid way and his face fell. "Sniper, I see him." Andy informed raising his rifle.

  Andy was the group's own sniper and took the enemy it in a single shot. Everyone was amazed that the lean man had been right, especially Mickey.

  "Good work there spook, I owe you" he said patting Klaus on the shoulder.

  Dave wasn't sure Klaus has even heard. He'd been bunched up on himself, covering his ears since Andy pulled out his gun.

  "C'mon Klaus, it's over," Dave said helping the other man to his feet as the line got moving again, glancing back to see the guy staring at the ground again, although he now seemed even tenser, if that was possible. For a guy that could shoot so well, he sure didn't like guns. Or maybe it was what the gun had shot at that he didn't like. Dave often had troubles coming tot terms with it as well, unfortunately out here, it was shoot or be shot.

**********

  If it had just been the one instance, they'd have passed it off as dumb luck. However Klaus had an uncanny way of spotting things long before anyone else, snipers, patrol parties, traps. No one knew how he did it, especially considering he pointedly never looked up unless something was amiss. As if whatever it was had called out to him, drawing his attention. Regardless, the team began listening to him now readily. If Klaus said there was a trap, there was a trap. If he said get down, they all hunkered down. It saved their assess too many times for them to question.

  It even saved Dave once and he still shook a bit thinking about it. They were clearing jungle, same as always. Dave working the machete with Mickey, while Andy and Klaus cleared away the chop. Dave had just swung when he suddenly saw Klaus go diving past him.

  His first thought was that he tripped, silly fool. He could’ve been cut had Dave not been paying attention and pulled back his machete in time. “Klaus, what are you thinking?” He asked watching the other man pick himself up, though the lean man was far more focused on the item he held in his hand than the words coming from Dave’s mouth. As soon as Dave saw what it was, he was more focused on it as well, in fact he was horrified!.

  “Christ Spook, is that a grenade?” Mickey asked looking at it wide eyed as well.

  “I think so,” Klaus said still eyeing the object in shock himself. "Yeah."

  The enemy liked leaving traps like this for soldiers clearing brush, hell Dave had never seen it. Had it not been for Klaus...still, what he’d done now seemed impossible. It definitely should've gone off by now, and upon a closer look, Dave could see the man held the firing pin closed on it. Had he actually caught it before it opened? There was no other explanation, otherwise they'd all three be dead. 

  “What, spook caught a grenade?” Andy questioned in disbelief looking up but not getting closer.

  “Hot damn son, you are unreal!” Mickey exclaimed.

    "I'll bet it's a dud," Andy remarked as if there was no other logical explanation. "Lucky you."

    “What do I do with it?” Klaus asked looking to Dave, then Mickey in question.

    “Well throw it,” Mickey said, then since it was Klaus, made certain to point at a spot ahead of them. “That way, just in case.“

    Klaus did as he was told and watched as the small metal object hurtled out into the jungle ahead. Dave had to grab him and pull him down as it exploded, sending debris raining down upon them.

   "That weren't no dud," Mickey chuckled patting Hargreeves roughly on the back.

  Klaus brushed himself off and went back to work like it was nothing. To Dave however, it meant that he was still breathing, alive to face another day thanks to Klaus. It took him until they got back to fully process it all.

  “Hey Klaus,” He said catching up with the other man at chow that evening.

  “Hey Dave, how’s your mush?” Klaus asked cordially, Dave could see the spoon trembling in the leaner man’s hand as he scooped up the food in question. Which was good, it meant he was still sober. Dave now recognizing the signs more readily as he'd spent more time with the lean man. The shaky hands, the fidgeting and rubbing his arms, biting his nails till there was nothing of them. It tugged at his conscious to see him this way, though he still preferred it over him being high. They all did.

  “Uh, it’s warm,” Dave returned sitting right next to him. “That’s gotta count for something.”

  Word had spread like wildfire through the barrack and Dave was far too aware on too many eyes on them as they ate. He hated it, he’d wanted to thank Klaus more properly for what he'd done, show him how important it had been, but anything he did would definitely be seen and scrutinized. So he waited.

 

  Late that night, when Klaus inevitably woke from nightmares and retreated outside, Dave followed. Finding him sitting behind a supply crate, holding the same black suitcase to his chest that he kept so close. Dave sat down quietly next to him, their shoulders touching warmly, but this time Dave didn’t move away..

  “Sorry,” Klaus began immediately, setting the suitcase off to one side and shuffling his hands together as if to warm them despite the still musty night.

  “No, I was already awake,” Dave explained, his heart hurting a bit a the other man’s guilt he carried over something he had no control over.  
"Need help opening that?"

  "Oh no, I think I've got it," Klaus admitted casting it a sidelong glance. "I just don't… I'm sorry, did you need something?"

  Deflecting, this was something Klaus did that Dave was well versed in now. However, tonight he'd allow it. Tonight he did need something. He needed to tell Klaus something very important.

  “Listen, I wanted to thank you.”

  “For what?” The lean man asked turning to look at him in confusion, his green eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight.

  “For what, Klaus you saved my life today,” Dave replied astounded that the other man eve had to ask.

  “Aww that was nothing Dave,” Klaus replied turning back to look a his fidgeting hands. “You would've done the same.”

  “I would’ve if I even knew how you did it to begin with,” Dave replied giving Klaus a playful push. “You’re truly amazing sometimes Klaus. Don’t ever forget that.”

  “Thanks?” Klaus replied, though Dave could tell he didn’t feel it. No Klaus thought he was anything but amazing. There had to be some way to get it through to him, but Dave often found he lacked the words needed to truly express his feelings.

  A comfortable silence fell between them, both lost in their own thoughts as they sat side by side, listening to the crickets chirping off in the bush. Klaus pointedly looking at his hands, never up into the shadows. Neither man moving away from the steady warmth of their arms pressed, bicep to bicep in a solid line between them

 

  Dave awoke he next morning a bit unsure of his surroundings at first, but he was certain there was a strange weight on his shoulder. When he turned his head, a mop of hair brushed his cheek and he smiled remembering the previous night. They both had apparently passed out, Klaus deciding his shoulder made as good a pillow as any. My goodness what Dave wouldn’t give to wake up like this every morning. He didn’t even mind how sore his own back was from sleeping against a crate all night.

  Sadly though, the dawn was breaking and this was not a position he needed for them to be found in. People talked too much. However, he was a bit reluctant to wake the lean man, it had been so long since he’d had a good night’s sleep.

  “Klaus,” He whispered ruffling the curly mop of hair gently. “Time to get up.”

  “Mmmm” Klaus moaned turning to bury his face further into Dave’s shoulder. “Just five more minutes babe.”

  Dave’s heart skipped and he froze. Did Klaus actually just call him that? Just call him babe? No, it had to be just sleep, Klaus didn’t know what he was saying or to whom. “C’mon Klaus, let’s go.” He said giving his shoulder a small shake.

  Klaus groaned and finally sat up, blinking and looking around a bit in confusion. “Oh, it’s morning.”

  Dave smiled and quickly got to his feet, placing his hands in the small of his back to stretch. “Yeah it is. Come on, don’t want to be late to chow.”

  “Morning mush, oh I can’t wait,” Klaus returned sarcastically and they pointedly didn’t talk about how they’d spent the night together. Of course they didn’t, what would you even say to that? It was obviously just a situational fluke. However, Dave would be lying if he didn’t watch the other man in his cot the next night and wish he were pressed up against him again. To hear him once again call him ‘babe’.


	7. Chapter 7

 

  The dynamic around base changed as well. Mickey especially. He'd invite Klaus to join a card game or a conversation. The leaner man no longer having to lose all his cigarettes to play, though Dave had a hunch he still was losing more than necessary.

  It also meant Klaus was the butt of jokes a time or two. However, the men soon learned that not much phased the lean man and there wasn’t much he was afraid to do.

  It was a harmless enough prank, it had been played on other numerous times. Klaus was in Medical getting a physical when Mickey snatched his clothes. Laughing wickedly as he dashed back to wait at their tent, expecting a very embarrassed shuffle of shame. However that wasn’t Klaus, no Klaus proved that day that he was in fact crazy and upped the ante of the prank for years to come.

  Dave will never find out just how, but Klaus gets a skirt from one of the nurses and actually puts it on. He emerged from medical strolling confidently across the grounds wearing nothing but the billowy fabric, his dog tags jingling against his bare chest as he saunters all the way across barracks in it. The other men laughing and wolf whistling at his antics, the man giving them a little twirl and a curtsy before ducking into the tent and heading straight towards Mickey. The other man now cringing back in mock horror as he choked on laughing.

  Klaus slowed just a few feet short and began walking sultrily, grabbing the ends of the skirt as he crosses one foot over the other in his approach. “Happy birthday to you” he crooned in the worst Marilyn Monroe style mockery any of them had ever heard. “Happy birthday mister prezzz zideeent,”

  Dave felt his heart drop and his balls tighten at the sight of Klaus in that skirt. Quickly averting his gaze as the lean man leaned over Mickey, but his eyes had seen enough to fuel his dreams for years. My God if only that man knew what he did to him. Dave was so in over his head and now more than ever, obsessed with the other man. Be it love, lust, or crush Dave swore it had to be all three.

  “Here take your pants back you freak,” Mickey cursed but everyone knew the freak was meant in jest. Klaus only smiled as he pulled them on under the skirt. Turning to give Dave a wink, and Dave had to recite the alphabet backwards to avoid blushing like a tomato. "You're a mad man spook. You got some serious balls.”

  “You should know.” Klaus teased flipping the skirt up in front as if to flash him.

  Despite having pants on now Mickey held up his hands to block the view. “Ugh no, get out of here. “

  The entire base had a good laugh over it, though nobody dared take Klaus's clothes again. His reputation for being crazy actually worked in his benefit, upping his 'cool' factor around the barracks. Making it easier to find someone to chat with or bum a smoke from.. After all, it was all just an act, wasn't it? Dave was really hoping it wasn't. He sure would give anything to see Klaus in a skirt again sometime, though in a more private setting.

 

 

********************

 

  Unfortunately, Dave soon found that the skirt wasn’t the only thing Klaus got off the nurses. Catching him coming out of the medical tent late one night wearing nurses hat,

  "Oh this isn't mine,: He remarked quite spacily before tossing it back inside. It was clear he was having some difficulty putting one foot in front of the other and was looking around with a dumb smile on his face.

   "Are you high?, “ Dave whispered in alarm as he grabbed his arm and ushered him quickly over to the table he and the guys were sitting at.

  "You're damn right I am," Klaus replied proudly. "morphine will do that to you."  
  
  "What? Andy asked in disbeleif. "How?"  
  
  "I have exceptional oral skills." The lean man replied with the biggest grin.

  "You are not that convincing Spook," Mickey retorted flatly  "How'd you ever talk them into giving you morphine?"  
  
  "I never said I talked," Klaus states, making V with his finger and laping his tongue rapidly between it. Dave knew what the gesture meant and suddenly found himself more confused than ever. Maybe he didn't know Klaus as well as he thought. If the guy would do that with women, then he couldn't be queer, could he?

  "Holy shit, you do that?" Andy asked looking as confused as the rest. Seemed everyone's idea of Klaus got mixed up somehow.

  "Oh the ladies love it. You should try it sometime." He added giving the other man a sloppy nudge with his elbow.

  "I'll pass." Andy returned looking away and adjusting his glasses

  "Your loss," Klaus shrugged, sighing and seeming to just enjoy sitting and breathing, and overall being high.  
  
  Loss was right, all the guys suddenly were more okay with Klaus's overly exuberant touches. Because now they knew he wasn't a queer. He'd admitted it himself. Though Dave just found it disheartening. He'd been so sure, so certain he'd finally found a kindred spirit. Someone a wired a little differently in their attractions, just like him. Finding out Klaus wasn't just made him feel more alone than ever.

 

 **********  
 

  Unfortunately, that one visit soon turned to enough to become more of a problem than just the blow to Dave’s heart. He knew addiction was tough, but had never witnessed first hand how easily someone could slip back into old habits.

   "Let me guess, you've been visiting the nurses again?" Dave asked probably more flatly than he needed to as he watched Klaus throw back a pill and chew it up. The crunch of it between his teeth making him cringe.  
  "Yeah," He replied with a little grin that used to make Dave's heart skip,but now only hurt to see. " they're such nice girls."

  "I'll bet," Dave said in disgust causing Klaus to stop the hole me was digging and look at him.

  "Alright out with it Davey," The lean man demanded.

  _Davey?_    "Out with what?" Dave returned not looking up, he couldn't bring himself to meet Klaus's gaze.

  "You know what," The other man returned sharply. " you've been giving me the cold shoulder all week. So out with it already."

 " I don't like you doing all those drugs Klaus." Dave answered honestly, trying to focus on digging. " You're going to kill yourself."

  "Doubt it, though it's not like I haven't tried."  
  
  Dave had looked at him then in sudden shock. Disbelieving what he'd just heard.

  "Dave, baby, I don't think you understand." Klaus continued now that he had his attention, and boy did he. Trying to kill himself? When? This was certainly new information that Dave was just not ready to process. " I can not function sober. I need to be numb. And let's face it nobody really expects that much from me anyway."  
  
  "I do, I expected you to..." Dave stops himself, what was he even going to say. That he expected him to fall in love with him? To run away together after the war? He could never voice those things, especially not now.

  "To what?" Klaus asks quietly, his green eyes piercing as though hanging on Dave's every word.

  "Nothing, just get back to work," Dave grumbles. He needed more time to think. His wounds were still too fresh, making his words sharper than was probably necessary. 

********

  Klaus is awake for two days, Dave knows because he'd been watching the other man's empty cot every night. They're currently digging trenches and the lean man is shaky as hell and all over the place with his attention. Talking a mile a minute, singing, laughing.

  "Can you not shut up for 5 minutes?" Mickey growled impatiently.

  "Jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot." Klaus laughingly returns just as he's throwing back another pill

  "You know he's right," Dave says, feeling tense and at his wits end with Klaus's behavior as well. Though how much of it was reaction to the man's drug usage, and how much was due to his own broken heart, he didn't know. So he tried to be gentle. "Why don't you slow down a bit?"

  "Why don't you mind your own business?" Klaus snapped rather uncharacteristically. Even Mickey gave him a sidelong glance. This wasn't Klaus, this was whatever he was on and nobody liked it. "C'mon I'm doing the good soldier thing, digging the holes, marching in the woods hup two, hup two, what's the problem man?"

  Dave has a hundred things he could say are the problem, but doesn't feel like having an argument here in front of everyone. He can feel all their eyes upon him, waiting for him to do what they're all wanting to. However confrontation isn't his strong suit, so he just sighs and goes back to digging. "Just pull your weight here Klaus." He warns coldly. " We gotta get these trenches done by nightfall."

  "Jahvol!" he says with the most horrible solute and gets back to digging.

  Dave catches Mickey's eyes and just shakes his head. No point wasting their breath when Klaus is too high to listen.

 

  Klaus was sleeping better, when he finally took something to make him sleep, for that everyone was grateful. However the trade off was he was erratic and snappy, even worse he was shit on patrols. No jungle sense at all when he was high. The rest of the guys definitely notice and it wasn't long before somebody decided to take matters into their own hands.

   Dave walked in on arguing one morning and couldn't say he was exactly surprised.

  "Hey give those back, I need those," Klaus was demanding, holding his hand out to Mickey.

  "Not today spook," Mickey stated flatly and even Dave could see he wasn't going to budge on the matter and thank Christ he'd finally done what Dave had been wanting to do for days now. "You ain't worth two shits on patrol with these."

  "Patrol?" Klaus squawked in dismay. "Then I definitely need them, c'mon Mickey. Don't be like that."

  "Klaus, Klaus, he's right," Dave interjected, hoping his words still carried weight with the other man. At least while he was relatively sober. "You're so much more useful when you're not high. Please, we need you today."

  "No Dave, I need to be numb," Klaus practically begged. Dave couldn't deny it tugged at his heart still. Which meant he absolutely had to hold his ground. It was for his own good after all, and the good of the unit.

  "Klaus please," Dave implores grabbing the other man by the arms. He hadn't snapped at him, he was just being Klaus. Klaus not on uppers that everyone was just beginning to like. "Just for today."

  Klaus stills and finally meets Dave's eyes. He can see him thinking, considering it.

  Klaus sighs. "Okay, fine, but just for today."  
  
  Dave would take it, it was a start.

  "You get us through this patrol alive and I'll double these damned pills," Mickey ads as extra inventive.

  "You should've led with that," Klaus smirks as he heads out to go join the others.

  Later as they're taking a water break on the March, Mickey grabs Dave's attention: "With great power comes great responsibility man." he States ominously.

  "What's that supposed to mean?" Dave asks, thinking Mickey is joking around.

  "I mean Klaus, the fool looks at you like you hung the moon or something." Mickey explains "He'd do anything you ask, anything."

  It sounded like a hint however Dave is perplexed, he knew Klaus sometimes listened to him, however he didn't realize he had that much influence over the other man. If only Klaus knew that Dave would do anything for him as well. Though it was so a bit pointless, unless.. Was the ladies thing all part of the act as well? Dave was more confused than ever. Klaus had that effect. One thing Dave did know, was that something needed to be done about his drug habit and everyone was looking to Dave to do it. If only Dave knew what he could even do.

  Needless to say they made it through patrol unscathed. Only one close call where Klaus had them all hunker down as a team of Charlie's went by. They never knew they were there.  
  
 ***************


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, will try to post the next one early when we have better Internet :-(

 

  Dave knew Mickey regretted giving Klaus more pills. The lean man apparently didn’t have any sense of moderation. They’d lost track that evening how many the other man took, and apparently Klaus had as well. Dave should've approached him that night, but he had no experience with this sort of thing. How do you even get a junky to stop, well, being a junky?

 

  Dave awoke late that night, jolted awake by something. He swore someone had grabbed him, but upon waking saw nothing but the dim tent. Everyone else still asleep, even Klaus. Of course he was, having gotten high as soon as his comrade had handed over his stolen stash.

  He turned to gaze upon the lean man, laying on top of his sheets, chest bare and gleaming with sweat. Dave took a deep breath and watched him for a bit. Watching Klaus sleep always made him feel warm and calm inside, like it was grounding him listening to his breaths. Bringing stillness to his whirling thoughts.

  Only as he watched he noticed how still the other man was. Too still, there was no rise and fall of his chest, no soft waves of breath because Klaus wasn’t breathing. Dave leapt to his feet and crossed the short distance instantly. His fingers going quickly to the lean man’s throat, there was a pulse, but it was weak.

  “Klaus!,” He yelled shaking the other man roughly, trying to get hi to wake, to breathe. “Klaus! Wake Up! Klaus!”

  The other men instantly awoke at Dave’s yelling and Micky was soon by his side.

  “He won’t wake up,” Dave explained at a complete loss as to what was wrong or even what to do. “I don’t know what happened.”

  “Shit, Hargreeves you complete dumbass,” Mickey cursed nudging Dave aside as he began CPR. “Get a medic!” He barked at Andy, the other man sprinting off instantly.   
  
   Dave just standing by, feeling completely helpless, completely lost. 

 

  That was one of the longest nights Dave can ever remember. Klaus looked so small and frail as the Medics hauled him away on a stretcher. Dave didn’t even know if he’d ever see him again.

  “I knew he’d OD eventually,” Mickey was saying as it was his way of reassuring Dave. “He’ll be fine, they’ll just pump his guts, feed him some charcoal or something, the damn fool.”

  “He has to stop,” Dave said sitting on the edge of his cot and staring with tired hollow at Klaus’s empty bed. “He has to see that the drugs are killing him.”

  “He’s an addict Katz,” Mickey informed, though deep down Dave knew it. He had never known any addicts, but knew enough about it from stories and PSA’s a school. “He only cares about getting his next high.He won’t stop.”

  “Then we have to make him,” Dave decided firmly, getting to his feet and once again crossing to the other man’s cot. He began digging through it, shaking out the pillow case, rifling through his trunk of clothes, lifting up his mattress. Finding every pill, every joint, every drug Klaus had in his possession. He was on a mission and the others could only watch quietly from their own bunks. Dave paused as he saw the large black suitcase Hargreeves kept tucked under his bunk. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Klaus open it, though he always kept it close. Picking it up he glanced at the dial lock mechanism and deciding he wouldn’t know the code to access it, gave it a shake. It was heavy, but didn’t even rattle. Likely full of books or pictures.

  Dave sighed and tossed it back under the bed, turning to what drugs he had found. He knew it was up to him, he was the only one Klaus would listen to.

 

  So it was when he returned from ditches the next day to find the leaner man tearing apart his cot, he knew what he was after.

  "You won't find them," Dave said with a sigh as he sat down on his own bed.

  "What? Why?" Klaus asked turning to him with s scowl. "Was Moore here? That prick!"

  "No, because I got rid of them," Dave said and Klaus froze. From the pained look on his face you'd have thought Dave had just slapped him.

  "Dave, why?" Klaus asked softly sinking into his bed. His green eyes looking so lost and sad. "I need those."

  "No Klaus, no you don't," Dave said glad there wasn't anyone else in the tent. It was likely that the others heard the conversation starting and made themselves scarce.

  "I do, Dave you don't understand.."

  "No you don't understand,"Dave barked his voice louder than necessary. Watching the other man shrink back from his tone hurt, but he needed to do this. He had to. "You don't understand how terrified I was when you wouldn't wake up. I thought you were dead Klaus. I thought you were…you scared the hell out of me."

  "Sorry?" Klaus offered a bit softly. "I'll be more careful next time."

  "No, no you won't Klaus, because there won't be a next time," Dave continued and moved to go sit next to the lean man. "Klaus I have to worry about you getting shot, or blown up every day here. I can't worry about you ODing on drugs as well. And you're so much better when you're clean, all the guys like you better, you pull your weight, you're one of the team. We need you. _I_ need you." Dave added the last part a little softer and Klaus looked down at his hands.

  "Okay Dave, " he said a bit softly and Dave expected a bit more fight. So he worried that Klaus was just saying what he wanted to hear.

  "Promise me Klaus," Dave said throwing a hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you'll stay clean."

  "I promise Dave," Klaus said, his voice barely above a whisper.

  Dave hugged him, he couldn't have stopped himself. He still tried to ignore his fluttering heart as Klaus hugged him back, burying his face against his shoulder. My goodness this felt so right. Still he was so proud of the other man. This was going to work, Klaus would be clean and they wouldn't worry quite so much about him.

 

  If only it went that easily.  
  It wasn't all peaches and Klaus messed up a time or two. Especially after several nights of not sleeping. Dave could tell instantly. Not from how steady his hands were, but how Klaus would recoil from him. Looking away guiltily until finally caving in under Dave's steady gaze.

  "I'm sorry Dave," he'd inevitably apologize, sounding so honest each time. " I fucked up. I told you on hopeless."

  "You're not hopeless," Dave would tell him patiently, because his kindness seemed to sink in deeper than any reprimand ever would. "You can do this."

  "You don't understand," Klaus would argue in self hate." I can't, I really can't the nights are the worst. They're so long and I need sleep, I just slip."

  "Hey, next time you've got this." Dave just assured him." I know you can do this."

  "Okay, okay yeah," Klaus nodded, finally.

  He wanted to do better, Dave could see that And soon it seemed like Klaus got it, he was doing so good. Staying sober like he’d promised. He could always tell by the way he fidgeted, often biting his nails to the quick, not sleeping through the nights. However those were the easy signs, the others, those pulled at Dave’s heart more than he could ever admit. The way Klaus would sometimes look off into the shadows with a look of horror, only to close his eyes and pointedly stare at his feet or his hands. Dave would look, he’d always look, but there was never anything there.

  Or sometimes how he’d wake to find Klaus curled up on his cot, hands covering his ears as he whispered the same thing over and over, “Go away,go away,go away.”

  It was clear Klaus was haunted by something that Dave couldn’t help him with no matter how desperately he wanted to. He'd seen guys crack from the war here, and he desperately hoped Klaus wouldn't give in and lose it completely.

  Sometimes it got so bad Dave would cave. Let him have a little weed. Just enough to help him sleep Dave would tell himself. The poor guy needs it. Everyone in the tent needed it as well, late night wake ups kept everyone's tempers thin..But even he knew he wasn't doing him any favors. Still it seemed the worst was behind them for now.


	9. Chapter 9

 

  Dave blinked and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. The sun was finally cresting the horizon, he could see it through the window across from the bed. The room now well lit as the golden light began streaming in. Still, he could relax in this moment a little longer. Just a little longer.

 

**** 

  Klaus seemed to love to make others smile. Especially Dave. He could take any heavy situation and lighten the mood. Which was just what Dave needed the next time letters came in.

  Klaus walked into the bunk with Andy in tow to fetch something and Dave was sitting on his bunk, looking over his letter from home. He quickly stowed it away and swiped at his damp eyes, hoping to play it off, but Klaus was far more observant than he'd let on. Or perhaps he was just more observant when it came to Dave.

  "Hey, letter from home?" Klaus asked softly, tilting his head curiously as he approached.

  "Yeah," Dave managed, hating how his voice cracked.

  "Is everything alright?" Klaus implored, looking so very concerned. That nearly broke him, the other man with shit for family and hardly any friends being concerned for him. Dave suddenly felt so selfish for not just being grateful to have such a man for a friend.

  "Yeah, it's just," Dave swallowed trying to keep it together, he was supposed to be the strong one here. "My little brother just started high School. "He said taking a deep breath. "It's stupid I know.."

  "No no, high school is a big deal or so I've heard," Klaus said looking to Andy to confirm. Great, just what Dave wanted, an audience in his moment of weakness. Still, Klaus wasn't being judgmental.

  "I just, I just really hope this shit war is over before…"

  "Before he's old enough to be drafted," Andy filled in. He got it, of course he did.

  "Yeah," Dave said giving a sniff. "It just really hits close to home, you know?"

  Dave expected sympathy, and God how he didn't want it. He'd rather the two leave him to his misery, until he collected himself a bit better. He knew they understood, it just made him feel so weak.

  Fortunately for him, Klaus was there to save the day.

  "Why, what is that?" Klaus asked leaning over to peer right in Dave's face. Dave pulled back a bit in confusion. "Is Dave showing emotion?"

  "Oh ha ha," Dave managed flatly, giving the other man a push.

  "Careful Davey, they'll put you away for that," Klaus continued to tease. Though it was working, slowly. Dave couldn't help but grin a little at the other man's antics. "They can't handle feelings in the army."

  He then whirled puffing his chest out and clasping his hands behind his back as he marched back and forth before him. "Good morning, Worm your honor," he began belting out in a German accent, ." The crown will plainly show the prisoner who now stands before you, Was caught red-handed showing _feeeeeelings._ Showing feelings of an almost human nature.This will not do."

  He was so stern and serious in his antics, something that Klaus never was and really couldn't pull off in the slightest, that Dave and Andy couldn't help but laugh at his antics

  "Get out of here ya nutter," Dave laughed getting up and giving him another playful shove. His down mood already fading.

  "You're completely bonkers, mate," Andy agreed laughing as well. Which did nothing but encourage the lean man to continue.

  "Craaaaazzzyyyy," Klaus crooned in a light sweet voice as he twirled around them. "Toys in the Attic I am crazy, bars in the window."

  They were all having a good laugh by the time Mickey came in to see where Andy and Klaus had gotten to. "There you two are, I should've known better than to send the Spook off to fetch it."

  "Fetch what?" Klaus asked cluelessly.

  "Exactly," Mickey grumbled reaching under his bed and retrieving the football he kept there. "Hey Dave, we're going to go toss a few, you wanna join."

  "Yeah, why not," Dave replied following them out now feeling lighter and eager to get out of the dim barracks

  Dave secretly hoped Klaus knew how thankful he was for what he did that day. The way he diverted the attention off of him, putting it on to himself in that wacky way he had. The letter and Dave's previous show off weakness now long forgotten as he tossed the ball back and forth with his friends. Which Klaus was totally shit at, by the way.  
His excuse? "I'm more of a Foosball person myself."

  "I never would've guessed," Mickey teased back as he watched the other man miss yet another perfect throw and have to go running after the wayward ball.

 

****

  Klaus still sticks like glue to Dave. He'd turn around and Klaus would look up and catch his gaze, seeming to know when Dave was looking at him. It was grounding in an odd way that the other man had become a constant in his life. He just can't shake the urge to wish they were more. Dave tried to shrug it off, he should be thankful for close friends. So the next weekend in town he tried to just savor the other man choosing to keep him company as they explored the city and not wish it was more.

  "We're off to get some boom boom." Mickey announced grabbing Andy by the arm and already dragging him away. "See you boys later?"

  "Alright, yeah, have fun," Klaus waved them off dismissively. Dave was a bit surprised, he didn't partake in the local girls himself, but he would've bet a full carton of smokes on Klaus taking advantage of the opportunity.

  "You don't want to go with them?" He asked curiously.

  "Oh no thanks, I don't like fireworks." The lean man stated patiently. " To loud and explodey."

  "No, they mean sex," Dave explained with a chuckle.

  "With each other? " Klaus asked looking back towards the retreating men in surprise. "Gee I would've never taken them for-"

  "No Klaus," Dave quickly interjected, disbeleiving that he had to actually spell it out for the other man. "From the boomboom girls. Prostitutes."

  "Oohh," Klaus said as it all clicked into place. "Wow look at our little Andy, all grown up now."

  "You sure you don't want to go with them?" Dave asked practically holding his breath.

  "No, I'm good. You?"

  "I'm...good as well," Dave replied often finding himself picking up the other man's vernacular, and my what a weight lifted from his shoulders at that reply. Feeling more than bolstered by the fact that Klaus wanted to spend more time with him instead of running off to get boom boom, not that Dave would have faulted him."So what do you want to do?" Dave asked only to have his wrist suddenly grabbed.

  "Oh hell yeah, Pho. Klaus exclaimed in excitement dragging Dave off towards a food stall.

  Dave learned a lot about Klaus that day he spent with him in the city. He learned what pho was, a savory soup so delicious that he ate two bowls of it. That Klaus was exhausting to try to keep up with when he was shopping, that his taste in clothes was downright bizarre, Dave was pretty certain that was a woman's top he was not wearing, the bottom hem showing more skin than Dave honestly knew what to do with.

He also learned that Klaus liked both women and men.

  "So, no boom boom, you afraid nurses will get jealous and cut you off?" Dave teased lightly.

  "Oh no, they know I'm a free man," Klaus dismissed with an easy wave.

  "A free man huh?"

  "Yeah free to see other women or men," The other man explained as if it were so easy. "You know whatever."

  Dave had been taking a drink and literally choked on it as Klaus's words hit his brain.

  "Whoa easy there Katz," Klaus said looking at him in some concern. 

  "Sorry I just,..or men?" He repeated,still certain that he hadn't heard him correctly as his brain desperately tried to wrap around the implications of what that meant. 

  "Oh, I..I thought you knew," Klaus was suddenly fidgety as though unsure of himself.

  "No I did," Dave breathed a sigh as he mentally cheered, still glancing around nervously to make sure no one was within earshot that mattered. This wasn't exactly a subject one talked about in the open, but there was no way Dave wasn't going to get all the facts. "or at least I thought I did, but then the whole thing with the nurses threw me off. So, you.. Like both, women and men?

  "Oh yeah, it's all friction between the sheets Davey baby."

  Katz was literally gobsmacked. He could wrap his head around either or, but both? That was a lot of information to process. Even for someone as out there and strange as Klaus. That and Klaus had successfully derailed his brain with the baby comment. He could only laugh and focus on the easiest fact to understand, the fact that the lean man did like men. That Dave wasn't alone in this. Honestly he felt so much better. This meant that somehow there was a chance with Klaus still. A real chance.

  
  "Klaus, you are ever a surprise." He finally said with a broad smile, his heart now soaring with joy.

  "A pleasant one I hope," Klaus returned with a wink and Dave was glad he was already red from laughing. Otherwise his blush would be way more obvious.

  The rest of the day went fabulously. Dave felt like a cloud was lifted and Klaus only wanted his company all day. That had to account for something, right?


	10. Chapter 10

  The next morning, Dave went to grab Klaus to join him for breakfast before heading back to base. However Klaus's room was empty and a quick peek inside showed that the man likely hadn't used the bed all night. Maybe his day with Dave hadn't accounted for as much as Dave had hoped. Especially if he was finding somebody else's bed to sleep in.

  Dave feels like an idiot. If he wanted Klaus to himself, he should've made his intentions clear. Though what intentions were those, he mentally asked himself. You can't do anything with him, can't be seen around base like that. It would ruin you, ruin. Not to mention you'd possibly go to jail, and who knows, maybe Klaus didn't even believe in monogamy. The subject obviously hadn't come up.

  He doesn't see the other man at all that morning as he grabs breakfast, his concern only growing when he also doesn't see him on the bus back. Surely he wouldn't have tried to split.

  "Hey, did Klaus make it back?" Dave asked, trying to hide the concern at not seeing the other man all morning.

  "Yeah, he's been back since last night," Andy informed looking at Dave curiously. "He's over in the med tent."

  Dave rolled his eyes, "A bit early to be visiting the nurses." he grumbled knowing the lean man would be up to no good and preparing himself to have to face that.

  "Dave, don't you know?" Andy asked with sudden concern and Dave felt his stomach drop at his quiet tone. " Klaus is sick, real sick. They said he came in last night puking up blood. Think he got some bad drugs while in town."

  Dave didn't hear anything beyond that. He was already rushing out and heading over to medical.

  He burst in, sweeping over the mostly empty cots with his gaze until he spotted that familiar mop of curly hair,covering the distance to the cot in a few swift steps. Klaus was still, looking so small and so frail. Dave felt sick just looking upon him, he looked like he could be dead. Desperately Dave took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

  "We had to sedate him so we could pump his stomach," one of the nurses came over to inform. "He was in really bad shape, but he should make it.He’s really lucky he only took a little bit."

  Dave frowned a bit in thought as he gazed down at the lean man, that hadn’t sounded like Klaus at all. Klaus never took just a little bit of anything. As the nurse said though, he must have gotten lucky. “Thank you,” He said sinking down to a chair next to the bed with a weary sigh.

  "You'll need this," the nurse continued handing him a pad of paper and a marker. "His throat is tore up pretty bad, we think there was battery acid in whatever he took. He won't be able to speak for awhile."

  Dave swallowed, finding his chest tighten and tears prick his eyes. "Thank you," he managed clearing his throat and blinking them back until the nurse left him be. Only then allowing a couple to fall as he dropped his head into his hands and stared at the floor. This had to stop. It had to, Klaus had to see that he couldn't keep doing this. That Dave couldn't keep having his heart torn out wondering if he was dead or not. It had to stop.

 

  Dave returned that evening on hearing Klaus was awake, and from the way the lean man shrinks into his cot and adverts his gaze, it's clear he knows he fucked up. However, Dave stands by his cot, he's been thinking about this all day and knows exactly what he wants to say. He retrieves the marker off the bedside table and looks down at the other man with a sigh.

  Klaus finally looks up, his face sorrowful as he motions for paper,but Dave refuses. Instead he grabs both his hands in his to hold them still. For once he doesn't care who sees, this is important. Though he can feel them trembling and it hurts his heart in a way he didn't think was possible. However he has to remain firm, this is for Klaus's own good. He has to make him understand.

  "No, no talking from you," He starts firmly and taking a deep breath to prepare his thoughts ' I just want you to listen, okay?"

  Klaus nods, he can see him bracing for what he thinks will be a verbal beating.  Dave methodically flips his slender hands over, pushing open his fingers and writing on them with a marker. "This is the only two answers I need. Got it?"  
  

  Klaus looks at the **Yes** and **N** **o** now wrote over top of his other tattoos and nods , closing the **No**  hand, leaving his **Yes**  palm open.

  "Good," Dave says "I want you to get clean, for real this time." Klaus is already recoiling, clasping his hands together nervously as he looks up at Dave "No uppers, no Downers, no morphine, and no weed."

  Klaus shakes his head desperately, hands clasped together begging, pleading with Dave, and my how those large green eyes tugged his heart strings.

  "You can do this Klaus," He continued unwaveringly. "I know you can. You're stronger than you think."

  Klaus is still shaking his head no and that breaks Dave more than he'll admit. That the other man thinks so little of himself, but Dave is mentally and emotionally exhausted. He just can't keep going down this road anymore.

  "It's me or the drugs Klaus." He states finally and Klaus's eyes go wide at that. It's gives Dave a little hope that maybe he's just as important in the other man's life. " I can't be worrying constantly about what you're doing, or who you're with, or if you'll even live to see the next day. I'll wash my hands of you I swear."

  Klaus dropped his gaze and Dave thinks he might refuse, can already feel his heart breaking at having to be done with this wild, crazy, gorgeous man already. He thinks a reply may not come when Klaus suddenly grabs Dave desperately by the hand, as if keeping the other man from leaving. Dave looks down to see him open his yes hand slowly, already trembling with the first shakes of withdrawal.

  "Alright, you can do this Klaus, I believe in you." He ads smiling and feeling as though a huge weight has dropped from his shoulders. He did believe in Klaus, the problem was getting the other man to believe in himself. 

  Klaus just takes his hand back and curls in on himself already resigning himself to the misery to come. He looks so small there on the cot, so pale and thin. This is going to be the hardest part, Dave has seen this already on numerous occasions. He certainly wouldn't wish the symptoms of withdrawel on anyone.

  "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked, knowing it would be a difficult feat to get such permissions, but willing to do it if he asked.

  Klaus just scowls and waves him away. Dave understands, being sick and miserable isn't pleasant business and best done solo.

  "I'll be by to check on you later then," he says getting to his feet and fondly ruffling the other man's curly hair, before hurriedly retracting his hand lest anyone see. He wanted to do more, to hug him, to rub his back the way his mom used to do for him when he was sick, but that's not the way men were supposed to act around each other. So he straightened himself up and stepped promptly from the tent.

  
***********   
  


   Withdrawal, Klaus went through the worst of it in the med tent, probably the best environment for such afflictions as this.Dave still felt bad though, watching him grow thinner and paler, covering him up when his hands were trembling too hard to even hold the sheet edge, bringing him water to sip and holding the cup steady to his chapped lips. but knows he has to go through this. Still, it was hard to visit him every day, finally by day three his eyes at least appear brighter.

  Dave would sit with him playing cards in the evenings, trying to keep his spirits up. The other man could only communicate by writing or gesturing, which meant he was handsier than ever, grabbing Dave's hand or arm to get his attention. Sometimes holding it with one hand while writing with the other as if afraid Dave wouldn't wait for him to finish what he wanted to say. Dave would just smile patiently, secretly soaking in the warmth of the other man's hand on his skin. He'd wait forever to read anything this beautiful man had to tell him.

  Fortunately nobody thought strange of it, they had all by now learned what had happened. Most gave him little to no pity, stating that he'd brought it on himself. For that, Klaus never denied it. Just shrugging and taking it in stride. Accepting it as just his luck.

  Klaus was finally released to return to the main tent by the next week. He's Sullen and moody, more thanks to the withdrawal that had his hands trembling and his stomach still queasy than anything, and still unable to utter a single word.

  "Hot damn Spook, i think I like you better this way," Mickey of course has to pipe up, reveling a bit too much in the other man's misery. "Can we ask the nurses to make sure your voice never comes back?"  
  
  Klaus scowls and flicks him off, turning on his heels and storms back out of the tent. This was going to be harder than Dave had imagined. 

  "Guys can we maybe lay off him just a bit," he urged, already knowing they weren't about to listen.

  "Nope," Mickey replied without pause.

  "No way," Andy joins in stubbornly as well. "He brought this all on himself."

  "I know, I know," Dave says finding himself in the middle, but ready to go to bat for Klaus as the lean man certainly couldn't defend himself right now. " but he's agreed to get clean. The least we can do is try to support him."

  "And you believe him?" Mickey scoffed. "Hell I'll bet my next carton of smokes that he'll be back riding high by week's end."

  "I'll take that bet." Andy chimes in far too cheerily.

  Dave frowns at his teammates. "You're on." He states with a firm nod. They may not believe in Klaus, but Dave did. He was better than his addiction, he just knew it. With that he turned to go find out where the man in question disappeared to, it was too late for him to be wondering about on base. Especially without his voice to defend himself from any of the other soldiers who no doubt not only felt he deserved his current plight, but also deserved a bit more verbal berating for it.

  Dave finally finds him later sitting behind the supply crates with his incredibly long legs folded up to his chest. "You doing okay?

  Klaus just scowls, waving his hands to try to shoo him away but Dave won't be deterred.

  "Come on, you had to expect them to give you shit." he says as he gently lowers himself to sit beside him. " I'd honestly be more suspicious of they hadn't."

  Klaus shrugs and rests his chin on his arm. So Dave just sits there with him, patient and quiet. Just keeping his friend company until the mosquitoes chase them inside.

 

  Once everyone has said their peace on the subject, and Klaus actually takes it quite well all things considered, the guys do invite Klaus to play cards, though Dave suspects it's just because the lean man can't shit talk his way through it like he usually does. However he knows Mickey let him win a time or two.  
    
  Thr nights are rough though. Klaus still isn't sleeping well, and while he's waking up to nightmares,  he can't scream. Instead just suddenly sitting up right gasping for air. Somehow that makes it seem worse. Dave is by his side each time, whispering in his ear and encouraging him to breathe through it. Constantly telling him how proud he is, how strong Klaus is for doing this. Fortunately he doesn't wake up any of the others in the tent and even that little thing has the guys appearing to be more cordial around him. Mickey and Andy constantly slipping the lean man extra pudding rations as it''s still difficult for him to swallow anything solid.   
  
   The end of the week finally comes and Dave couldn't be prouder of the lean man. The other's probably weren't so happy, now being an entire box of smokes lighter until the next rations delivery.  
 

   "Here, you should have half of these." Dave says sitting beside the lean man and handing him a box, Klaus just looks at him in confusion. "The guys didn't think you'd make it the whole week staying clean. I bet them that you would."

  The look Klaus gives him if pure adoration, his eyes looking at Dave as if he's some strange alien that he has to both figure out and hug at the same time. He opts for the latter, much to Dave's horror.  
  
  "Alright alright, don't go getting all touchy. Shit. They're just smokes." He says out loud to help dispell any ideas before they start from anyone around them.

  He's finally released and Dave glances around nervously to see who saw, but of course everyone is busy with their rations. He'd be lying though if he didn't admit that he really enjoyed that hug and already regretted having to end it. Klaus of course completely oblivious, kissed the boxes of cigarettes and Dave thought he'd never forget the sound of his lips smacking on that box. Secretly wishing he was that pack of smokes right about now.  
  
  Over the next week or so, his voice finally starts returning, just a whisper at first. Though he still prefers to grab Dave's arm to get his attention. The gesture bringing a smile to Dave's lips each time. He also can’t deny the heat in his belly every time Klaus leans in close to whisper into his ear, his hot breath upon his earlobe making it hard to concentrate sometimes. The sensation sometimes making something else very hard as well, causing Dave to make up excuses to excuse himself, less he give himself away. He finds it easier to focus on things in the distance to ground him, however when Klaus has a hold of his arm at the same time as his breath is ghosting across the shell of his ear, it makes it so terribly difficult.

  He doesn’t worry what the other soldiers think, nobody really thinks anything. Everyone knows what happened by now and anyone who had come in contact with Klaus knows he has to lean in real close for you to even hear him. That aside, Dave still feels a pang of jealousy whenever he comes in to find Klaus leaned in, chatting with one of the other guys. Wondering what he’s whispering into their ears.  
Dave sometimes catches him whispering at night in his sleep. He can't make out everything he says, but he does catch a name from time to time. 'Ben.' Somebody to ask him about later he supposed.

  When Klaus's voice finally fully returns, he spends two solid days serenading Mickey every time he sees him with some song called Despacito. At least that what he thinks it was called, it was mostly in Spanish, so it was hard to be sure. Hell, Dave didn't even know the lean man spoke Spanish. Yet another Klaus surprise and further proof that the lean man may be crazy, but he certainly wasn't as dumb as most thought.


	11. Chapter 11

 Dave sighed and looked up at the ceiling, he could already hear stirring downstairs. Soon it would be time to get up, start the day, find something productive to do to fill this time. Still, he could revel in the warmth of the bed a little longer, and his memories.  
  
 *****************  
  
  Their next night out on the town goes much smoother than the previous one. Mike and Andy drag them to the local club, and the night is a whirlwind of drinking and dances with girls, because that's what good soldiers do. Though their backs were to each other on the floor each time they were drug out to dance, every time Dave wished it was Klaus he was dancing with instead. A pipe dream, an impossibility, though a guy could dream,couldn't he?

  They stumble back to their hotel rooms late and drunk. Dave would never deny Klaus alcohol on their R&R trips and the other man imbibed heartily. Which meant any discussion of relationships or monogamy was off the table. Which was fine, Dave really had no idea even how to broach that subject, or even if he wanted to. Maybe things were fine as they were.

  Still, Dave knew Klaus had a tendency to slip if the nights got long. Though ever since he promised him, he'd been so good. He was ever so thankful to find him still passed out in his room the next morning, clothes all over the floor, laying face down in his underwear on top of the blankets. Man he had an ass that would stop a heart, and those long legs of his seemed to go on forever.

  Dave swallowed it back and shook his head, closing the door and heading off to breakfast with the other guys. Klaus finally emerging just in time to catch the bus back to base.

  "Holy shit spook, wild night?" Mickey asked chuckling at the other man's condition. His hair sticking up in all directions, unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, eyes not even open all the way.

  "I've had wilder," Klaus croaked softly.

  "Did you at least get her name?" Andy teased further.  
  
  "I'm pretty sure it was Jose cuervo."

  The other men just erupted into laughter at that as Dave helped him light his cigarette. He liked soft, tired Klaus. He was easy to get along with and if he leaned into Dave a bit on the ride back to base, no one thought anything of it.

 

**********

  
  "Fuckin' hell," Klaus complained coming over to sit by Dave as he swatted at the air around him.

  Dave knew instantly what the problem was. "Mosquitoes?" He asked not even looking up from the sheet of paper in his hands.

  "Yeah, big ones too, they never bother you?"

  "Nah, they must not like my Midwestern blood."

  "Lucky you," Klaus remarked dryly, plucking the cigarette right from Dave's mouth to smoke it himself.

  Dave blinked in surprise before just shaking his head, yet another thing that was just Klaus. He couldn't help but smile a bit though as he lit another one. It was nice thinking Klaus was so comfortable with him. Though to what end? Maybe they just needed a chance to talk. Not here though, too risky, too many ears listening, next R&R weekend perhaps.  
  
  "Letter from home?" Klaus asked pulling him out of his reverie.  
  
  "What," Dave asked his mind refocusing on what the other man had just said. "Oh yeah, you?"

  "No, I'd never get letters from them." Klaus admitted bluntly, that made Dave's heart ache. Here the other man was, thousands of miles from home, and nobody even cared enough to write him.   
  
  "Are you serious?" he asked aloud.  
  
  "Yeah."

  "Sorry to hear that man," and he honestly was.  
  
  "Ah, I'm used to it." Klaus quickly waved him off, obviously not wanting any pity over it. " I'm kind of the black sheep of the family."

  "Really? No kidding." Dave replied with a wry smile.

  "Ah, see, sarcasm. I got that." Klaus smiles,leaning over enough to gently push the larger man playfully. " Anyway you looked troubled, anything I can do to help?"

  "Oh, no," Dave says turning back to the letter he held. "My mom just wants to invest the money the army is paying me to be here. Wants to set up a nice little nest egg so when I get back I can buy a house and start a family."  
  
  "Ahhhh the American dream." The lean man says waving his cigarette airily. " Lemme guess, 2.5 kids, picket fence?"  
  
  "Something like that," Dave chuckles, though thinks more like cabin in the woods with a good looking guy. Maybe someone just like Klaus. Maybe not just someone like him, but actually Klaus. Not the time and place to think such things, he quickly chides himself. " I just don't know which one to pick. Honestly this is all foreign to me."

  Klaus leans over, their arms pressing together as he peruses the sheet of stock options. Dave trying deperately to focus on the sheet and not how warm Klaus's arm is against his own.  
  
  "Oh IBM, invest in that one," He says pointing to the sheet.

  "Really?" Dave asks, eyes narrowing to read the line a bit skeptically. "They haven't really done much in the past."

  "Trust me Davey, they're gonna be huge," He says raising his arms high and wide. "Big things coming for that company."  
  
  "How do you know, you have family that works for them?" Dave questions, this definitely didn't seem like Klaus's area of expertise, however he sounded so sure of himself.

  "No, let's just call it a hunch," He replies, getting to his feet to walk off.  
  
  "One of your funny feelings?" Dave calls after him.  
  
  "Yes, that, go with that." Klaus says spinning on heel to answer then spinning right back around with a wave of his _good bye_ hand.

  Dave turned back to the sheet with a frown, already missing the other man's closeness. A hunch, huh?

*********

   
  Dave is beginning to think Klaus is the luckiest bastard alive and the rest of the crew would have to agree. Their patrol later that week only confirms it further.

  They were just on patrol, just normal mundane patrol. Though they should've been more on alert because Klaus wasn't. He was more withdrawn that morning, more jittery. He kept fidgeting with his helmet as it seemed to constantly slide into his eyes. So Dave fastened the chin strap for him, giving it a playful pat afterwards.

  Nobody had seen the sniper, especially not Klaus who had just turned to get a cigarette from Andy behind him. They got so used to relying on his jungle senses to look out for them, that they didn't think he'd be having such an 'off' day. They certainly didn't look out for him and Dave still curses himself for being so careless.

  Klaus had just turned around when the shot rang out. They all hunkered down instantly, but Klaus was already flat on his back. Dave crawled over, thinking he'd just fallen, but his eyes were closed and blood streamed out from under his still fastened helmet, trickling down his face in crimson trails. He can't believe what he's seeing and his brain and body freezes, refusing to process the implication of what just happened.

  Andy takes out the sniper, but there could be more. They immediately decide to fall back. Come back out with a larger team to eliminate any further threat. But Dave hasn't moved the entire time. He has a hold of Klaus's shoulder, shaking him roughly while yelling his name.   
  
  "He's dead, c'mon he's gone," Micky is yelling in his ear, trying to pull him away from the far too still man. He barely hears him., his entire blood has gone cold in his veins and his eyes refuse to leave the lean man's face. If he would just open his eyes. Just open your eyes Klaus, please, he begs though the words won't form on his lips.  
  
  "Dave we got to go!"  
  
  "I'm not leaving him, "Dave finally says as he gets his thoughts. He just can't believe Klaus is gone. Not like this, not without goodbye. The thought makes him sick. "I'm not leaving his body for _them_ to take. "  
  
He hefts him up on his back, holding his legs, Klaus's limp arms dangle over his shoulder as he hunches forward upon standing,  his head lolling on his shoulder. Dave is glad his helmet is still on, he doesn't think he'd be able to see the head wound and not lose his cookies. Watching the blood run and drop from the lean man's nose is bad enough.

  Still, he carries him piggy back style like that through the jungle. Ducking to avoid a passing patrol, the other men watching his back, saying nothing about his stubbornness. They know there's no arguing him out of it when Dave puts his mind to something. Though their sad side glances say enough.  
  
  The jungle is sweltering, sweat drips down his face and past his nose. At least he hopes it's sweat, but he honestly couldn't be faulted if it was tears. Klaus was the closest with him, he was supposed to be watching out for him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

  Suddenly a groan from his shoulder froze him in his steps. Was he just imagining that? Wishful thinking perhaps? No, Mickey heard it as well, turning to see if it had come from Dave. However Dave's eyes were wide as he held his breath, listening, praying. He didn't have to wait long before another groan emitted from the man he was carrying. Klaus's arms started moving as well as he reached towards his head.  
  
  "Sit him down sit him down," Mickey directed as if Dave wasn't already doing such.

  "Man no way, no fuckin' way," Andy breathed as he approached from behind.

  They all looked upon Klaus as he stirred with wonder and disbelief. The lean man reaching up, trying to dislodge his helmet. The blood now drying in dark lines down his face.  
  
  "Get his helmet off," Mickey directed and Dave reached under his chin with trembling hands and undid the chin strap. Carefully pulling it forward and off, then handing it off to Andy. He'll never forget Being greeted by the most gorgeous green eyes he thinks he's ever seen. Or maybe they just appeared as such as he had resigned himself to never seeing them again.

  "Ooowwwww," Klaus complained wincing as he reached up towards the gash on his head.  
  
  "No no no, don't touch it," Dave said quickly grabbing his hand and holding it in his. To keep him from touching the wound he told himself, but really it was more to reassure himself that this was real, that this was really happening.  
  
  "Holy shit, would you look at this," Andy announced handing the helmet over to Mickey. "The bullet is still in the helmet. It stopped it, it actually stopped it."  
  
  "Barely," Klaus complained scrunching up his face however much to Dave's delight, not trying to take his hand back.  
  
  "No way," Andy breathed, pausing to clean off his glasses as if they were lying to him as he held the helmet out for all to see.  
  
  "It's a god damned miracle." Mickey said and boy wasn't that the truth. No other explanation for it.  
  
  "I'd have to agree." Dave said smiling so brightly at the other man that his cheeks began to ache.  
  
  "Christ on a cracker Klaus, we thought you were dead," Andy admits still looking at the man as if he'd risen from the dead.  
  
  "Oh disappointed?" Klaus jested lightly. "you still owe me smokes."  
  
  "Jesus Spook, you're one crazy lucky son of a bitch," Mickey says slapping the lean man on the arm so hard as to make him wince.  
  
  "What a terrible thing to say about my mom," he trolled a bit groggily.  
  
  "C'mon let's get him back to camp before the rest of his brain falls out." Mickey says and now they're all smiling easily as brightly as Dave.  
  
  Dave turned around and gingerly maneuvered Klaus back up on his back, the other man's chin now resting heavily on his shoulder. Dave trying to ignore how their cheeks would sometimes press together, and the sounds of Klaus's gentle breathing was so close to his ear. His parched lips emitting a moan from time to time if Dave jostled him too much.

  Klaus was by no means light, but Dave would've carried him across the entire country if he had to. Klaus was back, he was alive by some miracle and Dave didn't ever want to let him go again. He couldn't possibly face that fear again. He made the decision to talk to him their next time off base, no waffling, no excuses. He couldn't live with the idea that Klaus could've died without ever knowing just how much he meant to him.   
  
  
  


  "Hey Davey," a familiar voice greeted him late the next day  
  
  "They finally get tired of your ass in there?" Mickey teases the lean man lightly.  
  
  "How many stitches did you get?" Andy asked looking up from his own bunk.  
  
  "I think they used glue," Klaus replied raising a slow hand to touch the bandage on his head.

  "Hey Klaus, sit down," Dave urges quickly jumping to his feet to guide the other man into his bunk.

  "I'm fine, I'm fine," Klaus assures him with a wave even as he allows himself to be guided into sitting down. "They gave me something for the pain. I don't know what it was," he admits a bit guilty

  Dave's heart does that ridiculous clench it only does for this man as he realizes Klaus is being honest with him. Klaus is honestly afraid he'll be mad.

  "Hey it's okay, you went thru a lot," Dave assures him gently. "Not everyone can catch a bullet with their head and live to tell about it."

  "Yeah, about that. Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about. " Klaus says and his words are so serious that they sound foreign coming from his lips. It takes Dave a minute to respond. "Maybe outside?"

  Dave can only nod as he follows the other man as he rises a bit unsteadily. Dave places a hand on his back to catch him should be fall, surely one would think anything of it in Klaus's current condition.

  Still, he wonders about his condition even further after what the other man tells him, looking down at the address scribbled on the piece of paper questioningly.

  "Klaus, I don't..."

  "Please Dave, I trust you," Klaus says reaching forward to cup Dave's hands in his as he looked at him so imploringly, and how could Dave even begin to say no, no matter how crazy it sounded.

  "Alright, alright," Dave said taking his hands back and folding the paper, tucking it safely into his vest pocket.

  "Promise me," Klaus demanded, his eyes never leaving Dave's. He'd never seen Klaus quite so serious about anything.

  "Alright, I promise," Dave said still not sure this was even a real request.

  Klaus sighed with relief, all tension leaving him, further showing how important this one ridiculous sounding request really was to him. Which means that Dave would do it, some way some how if it ever came to that, however "let's not think it'll ever come to that, okay? You got lucky, but that's your thing isn't? C'mon let's get you back to bed before you fall over "

  "Aww and here I was looking forward to another piggy back ride." Yeah, that was Klaus, funny how a simple jest could seem to put the whole universe right again.  
  
  
 *****************


	12. Chapter 12

  Klaus sober meant that was not sleeping, which meant nobody was sleeping well. Which was all the worse after a whole day of marching. Dave felt terrible and could see the dread already rising in the lean man's demeanor as they retired that night to the barracks. The poor guy honestly couldn’t help it, so in the hopes of boosting his morale and taking his mind off the inevitable, he invited Klaus to play cards, huddling off in a corner as everyone else drifted off to sleep.

  It sort of worked, Dave awoke the next morning to light already filling the tent and the other guys up and moving about. Which was odd as he was usually one of the first up. He went to sit up and immediately noticed the weight on his chest, looking down first fondly at the sleeping man, then in horror as he realized that everyone had seen this time. Everyone would know. 

  "Christ on a cracker Klaus, get up!" He cursed as he got up quickly, dislodging the other man and ignoring his groan of protest at being awoken. Dave hurriedly headed out to chow line, heart hammering and hands shaking as a cold sweat broke out on his body.This was it, his life was over. What had he been thinking? And now on top of it all he felt guilty for being so short with Klaus. As it turned out, however all his worry was for naught.

  “Gotta hand it to ya Katz, I didn’t think you had it in ya,” Mickey said far too cheerily as he joined him for breakfast.

    “I’m sorry?” Dave asked feeling sick to his stomach, still unsure how to even address the situation. Feigning ignorance he hoped would buy him some time.

    “Yeah, we really owe you man,” Andy said patting him on the back as he sat on his other side. “Way to take one for the team.”

    “My God, I don’t think I’ve slept that good in weeks.” Mickey groaned.

    “Months,” Andy corrected bluntly. “How did you even know it would work?”

    “That what would work?” Dave asked still non-plussed as to what they were talking about, or why they were so god damned happy about it. He still felt like he was waiting for their shame to drop on him like a hundred pound sand bag.

  “That bunking with Mr Codependent would finally get him to sleep through the night,” Mickey explained. “I gotta admit, I wouldn’t have been able to do it. “

  “Oh,” Dave said finally catching on, feeling a wave of relief way over him, like a fever breaking. Of course they would think it had been for their benefit. Still he felt needed something more to explain his actions. “I just had a hunch. I got a younger brother back home who used to get nightmares and crawl into my bed every night. ”

  “Ah yeah, I totally get that,” Andy agreed, nodding his head. The deflection worked. Everyone already thought Klaus the youngest of them. Always watching out for him like a younger sibling. That's what it was, it wasn't attraction, it was just being good family. “Still nobody else here would have been able to get away with that and have their reputation intact. You are definitely the man Dave. Beers are on us next outing.”

  “Oooh, you buying beers?” Klaus asked cheerily as he sat down.

  “Oh look, it’s sleeping beauty,” Mickey teased. “You enjoy your Katz sized pillow there spook? Maybe next time he could tuck you in and sing you a little lullaby”

  Klaus turned to meet Dave’s gaze as chuckles erupted around them, and Dave prayed he didn’t make this weird. Please God it’s actually working, just don’t make this weird.

  “Whatever, I was just exhausted from marching all day,” Klaus shrugged off, pointedly only looking at his oatmeal and Dave could see him withdraw a bit. Shit, there was no winning this, either he could let Klaus know that he hadn’t minded and basically ruin his reputation for life, or he could play along with the guys and hurt Klaus’s feelings, possibly ruining any chance he had with the guy. He’d just have to figure out a way to make it up to the leaner man. Everything was going far too well right now to jeopardize that.

   “Yeah, well next time you’re playing cards in your own bunk,” Dave teased lightly, earning another frown from Klaus. Shit, he was really screwing this up big time.

 

  He finally got idea of how to apologize later as they took a rest from breaking jungle, the other men distracted with lunch. Klaus patting down his pockets, looking for his smokes desperately. Dave had already lit his, but instead of taking out a fresh one, he took a page from Klaus’s play book, taking the cigarette from his own lips and placing it in the leaner man’s. Klaus looked at him questioningly, and Dave passed him a quick wink. Turning to make sure the others hadn’t noticed, which of course they hadn’t. And just like that, they were good. Klaus relaxed and was working elbow to elbow with him again.

 

  ***********

 

 

 However, Klaus didn’t like the idea of forcing Dave to sleep with him, so he pointedly started avoided coming to bed until everyone was asleep. Quickly stifled any noises as best as he could that he made upon waking from his night terrors, often burying his entire face in his pillow or simply running out of the tent.

  Though, as the weeks went on, he also got jumpier. Often flinching away from shadows in the jungle, loud noises causing him to startle more than usual. He even shied away from touches from the other guys. Which definitely wasn’t like Klaus.

  It wasn’t long before Dave started to see why, he caught him getting dressed one morning and saw some nasty looking scratches on the other man’s back.They were deep and fiercely red, and looked painful as hell.

  “Holy crap Klaus,” Dave remarked in concern. “You lose a fight with a cat?”

  "Oh, just some jungle brush,” Klaus replied dismissively.

  Dave didn’t know why, but he instantly knew he was lying, and it didn’t stop at there. More scratches appeared over the next week, on his arm and even on his neck. Then bruises, small angry welts on his ribs that Dave could see clear across the tent. Then came the bruise on his arm that appeared a week later,t was the final straw. It looked purple and angry and Dave could swear he could make out finger marks, which meant someone had grabbed him quite roughly to make a mark like that. It was enough to make Dave concerned that someone was bullying him. Klaus could hold his own against one guy, but what if they ganged up on him? And if there was one thing Dave couldn’t abide by, it was a bully.

  “Come on Klaus,” Dave said cornering the other man after chow one night. “Just tell me who it is.”

  “Who what is?” Klaus asked looking at the other man in confusion.

  “Who it is that’s been giving you all those scratches and bruises,”

   “Oh Davey,” Klaus waved him off, obviously deflecting. “you know me, I'm just clumsy.”

   “This isn't from being clumsy Klaus,” Dave pushed, urgently wanting to find out who was hurting his Klaus so he could have somewhere to point this simmering anger. “How did you get this bruise on your arm?”

  “Relax, I just got tangled in my pack,” Klaus was lying, but Dave couldn’t get the truth out of him no matter how often he asked. “It's nothing” Klaus assured him and Dave could see the walls go up, stubborn, deflecting.

  And Klaus kept assuring him until one night nothing inexplicably became something

   Dave saw it, watching Klaus sleep, he just happened to be awake and his eyes were always drawn to the other man. Even in the dim light of the tent, finding the steady rise and fall of the other man's chest both alluring and calming. So he saw it with his own eyes as this "nothing" peeled back the sheet covering Klaus's body.

  Dave froze, holding his breath and blinking his eyes. No way did that just happen, maybe Klaus kicked it off? However even if he had, Klaus couldn't have tugged on his vest as his one hand was at his side, the other thrown over his face. He couldn't have pressed the skin on his arm like something grabbing him. And he couldn't have pulled at his own dog tags, making them jingle. The sound so loud it finally convinced Dave that he wasn't actually dreaming. Something was after Klaus, something he couldn't see. Klaus hadn't awoke fully yet, his face scrunching up as he rolled onto his side with a groan. The move didn't dislodge whatever was after him as Dave watched the chain holding his dog tags begin to pull back and tighten by his neck.

  Dave didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake the others, they'd surely think he was crazy. Though he had to protect Klaus. So he slipped quickly over to the other man's cot, tucking in behind him and throwing an arm protectively around him. Trying to shield him from whatever this was, bracing as he was sure  it would go after him as well.  
   
  He shivered, felt a cold breeze across his neck, raising goosebumps on his arms, but no attack came. By morning, Dave slipped back to his own cot before the rest of the team woke. He'd been awake all night, going over and over what he'd seen in his mind. Trying to convince himself that he wasn't crazy as he braced nervously, expecting another attack at any minute.

  "We need to talk," Dave announced, taking the lean man by the arm and hauling him off behind the supply tent after breakfast.

  "Dave, Dave, I'm clean I promise. I'm clean," Klaus said obviously confused and holding it his trembling hands. "See."

  "No, it's not that," Dave assured him quickly

  "Oh," Klaus was more confused as ever as he let his hands drop. "Then what's up Davey?"

  "I need you to tell me everything," Dave said still holding the other man's arm as if he'd run away if he didn't. "I need you to tell me the truth about where these marks are coming from. The truth Klaus."

  "No, no that's a terrible idea," Klaus said pulling free from his grasp and looking immediately uncomfortable. At least he wasn't going to attempt the clumsy lie again. Perhaps it was something in Dave's demeanor that told him Dave was serious. "You'll just think I'm nuts."

  "No Klaus, I won't," Dave assured him grabbing him by both arms this time as now it really did look like he would bolt. "Because what's nuts is watching something go after you last night. Something I couldn't see, but it sure could touch you. Like some sort of ghost or something."

  Klaus suddenly froze, holding Dave's gaze in a sadly astonished look. "Got it in one Davey, your sharper than most."

  "What? Ghosts, Are your serious?"

  "I told you it's nuts."

  "No, no please," Dave hurriedly reassured him, needing him to continue, no matter how crazy it did sound. There was no denying what he'd seen, no denying the marks on the other man's skin that he now figured out had to have come from them. So sure, ghosts. "These... ghosts are after you? Why?"

  "We're in the middle of a war zone, that's probably reason enough," Klaus explained patiently.

  "How long have they been there?" He asked, releasing the other man as he seemed more willing to share the truth.

  "Since always," The leaner man shrugged.

  "Always???" Dave couldn't believe it. " What, can you see them?"

  "Well, I can when I'm sober." Klaus said letting out a small laugh. Stopping instantly as he saw Dave wasn't laughing, he certainly wasn't even smiling. "Look, yeah the drugs keep them away, otherwise, they're always there, screaming, wailing, calling my name."

  "And touching you?"

  "No, that's pretty new actually.” Klaus admitted rubbing his arm nervously and Dave could see the other man was just as unnerved about it as he was. “ I haven't been sober this long since I was about 17. I guess they're exploiting powers I didn't even know I had," Klaus said laughing nervously.

  "Powers?" Dave asked confused it was still a lot to process. He couldn't imagine what it was like to see ghosts all the time. Then everything clicked into place, the nightmares, the whispering to himself, the looking down when in patrols. "The way you know when there's a trap or something. "

  Klaus nodded confirming his conclusion, "they tell me sometimes. The soldiers anyway. The locals just want me gone."

  "Oh Klaus," Dave said reeling him in and holding him tight. It was fine, nobody could see them back here. Even if they could, he probably would have never been able to stop himself from hugging this poor haunted man as the gravity of it all hit him. "I'm so sorry. I want to help, tell me how to help you."

  "Well, getting stoned is an option."

  Dave just pulled back eyeing him flatly.

  "Alright I kid, jeez I don't know Dave.This is all pretty new territory to me as well. " Klaus admitted,the frustration evident in his voice. "They don't seem to bother me when I'm right with you. That may be temporary, so no promises, but it's working right now."

  "Perfect, when they start going after you, you come find me okay?" Klaus nodded, Dave was so serious how could he deny his help. "And I'll sleep in your cot or you sleep in mine."

  "Why Dave, don't you wanna buy me dinner first?" Klaus teased, always joking no matter the situation. " What will the guys say?"

  "Doesn't matter, the guys already think it's just for their benefit anyway." Dave explained firmly. " I can make a show of being disgusted, but its just a show, alright. We'll figure this out."

 

  Dave still had a hard time wrapping his head around it, but the proof was too tangible for him to deny. So when Klaus sought him out later that day when he was filling sandbags, he knew why.

  "Those mosquitoes bugging you again Klaus?" he teased lightly, Klaus only nodded, his eyes pointedly staying down as he took up holding the bag for Dave to fill. "They must think you're delicious. How many this time?"

  "Two," Klaus replied. "Two very loud ones, been buzzing in my ear for an hour."

  Dave cringed at the thought of two ghosts ganging up to harass the other man. Klaus truly was extraordinary and stronger than anyone knew for still being sane. Well, relatively sane.

  "What do you expect Katz to do about it Spook?" Mickey scoffed as the lean man stepped into his spot to hold the next bag open for Dave to fill. " the jungle is full of mosquitoes."

  "I don't know, they don't like him for some reason." Klaus replied with a shrug, glancing up to meet Dave's steady gaze, giving him a small nod. " He's got some sort of natural repellent."

  And so it went, Klaus would find him and they'd blame it on mosquitoes. Dave wanted to do more, especially when there was a lot, but just knowing and being there for Klaus seemed enough.

  He was also there for him at night. They'd wait until everyone was fast asleep before Klaus would sneak over to his cot. They slept with Klaus's back to his chest, though they still barely fit, they made it work. Dave's larger bulk hiding the other man as his back was turned to the rest of the tent. He'd gently wake Klaus before dawn, thanking his inner clock for being on par, and the leaner man would scurry back to his own cot before anyone had awakened, leaving everyone none the wiser.

  Though who could really blame him for lingering some mornings. Enjoying the other man's closeness as he buried his nose into that mop of curly hair, sometimes propping his head up on one elbow to gaze down upon him, so peaceful, so beautiful. And if he was extra grumpy about finding Klaus in his cot yet again, Klaus didn't seem to take it too personal.

******


	13. Chapter 13

  Dave would like to say that he could keep his more primal urges and attraction to this tragically beautiful man at bay, but now that they often shared a cot, it became all the more difficult. He would wake just to listen to the leaner man breathing, just to revel in the sensation of his warm body pressing into his own. He'd love to be shirtless, especially in this heat, but with the two of them sharing sleeping spaces, something as brazen as skin on skin contact would be far too risky. People would definitely start talking then.

  He was glad when the nights were sometimes cooler. Being able to pull the sheet up over them gave him the freedom to hold Klaus about the waist, unbeknownst to the leaner man as he slept, and who could blame him if his hand hidden from sight often found a break in the hem. Slipping beneath the fabric to delicately stroke the leaner man's smooth skin. Klaus had been thin upon arrival, the drugs and withdrawal cycle wearing his body down. Now that he was sober and with all the marching, digging, and carrying of sandbags, Klaus had begun to fill out nicely. A layer of taught muscle now marked his abdomen and lined his spine, making the curve to his perfectly globed butt all that much more pronounced. It often had Dave swallowing sharply as he leaned over to heft a sandbag, unknowingly putting his gorgeous form on display.

  Sometimes Dave awoke far too aware of the pressure between his own legs and had to slip out early, pissing away the hard-on inevitably brought by sleeping so close to the one he desired. Sometimes deciding upon entering the latrine that there was far better ways to alleviate the pressure. The visage of the lean man filling his thoughts as he pulled himself through countless orgasms.

  However, he still he craved more. He craved the other man completely. He felt desperate to make the final confirmation that this attraction was in fact mutual, as his often doubting heart tried to tell him it wouldn't work out. That something so overwhelmingly attractive and astonishing as Klaus often was, couldn't possibly be for him.

  So it was, the next long weekend in Saigon had him doubting himself. Questioning how to even approach the subject with the other man. Or if he even wanted to? How does one even go about starting that conversation? He needed space to clear his head and Klaus didn't seem put off in the slightest at being shown around by Andy for the day. The guy giving Dave the break he needed to think, to figure things out. Though he played it off as giving Dave a break from the clingy bunk-barnical. Something they all laughed at.

  But as the day wore on, his own doubts began to win out. He was being impetuous and foolish. What they had was good, he should be satisfied with just that. Whatever  _that_  was. To think they could be anything further was naive. Klaus liked men and women, he probably didn't like to choose one or the other and to expect him to do so would just ruin what they had. He couldn't take Klaus rejecting him, there'd be no way he could survive the blow to his heart. So in the end he decided to be chicken, to play it safe and just savor what they had. Thinking it was surely better than nothing at all, right?

  That evening found them all back at the same club, dancing with the ladies as they usually did. Klaus was already well into his drinks by then and hadn't seen Dave come in. Dave himself was far too sober to be seeing the man of his desires dressed as he was, showing more skin than should be legal and moving around the floor to a beat only vaguely similar to the one playing. He was mesmerized and any amount of rational thought quickly went out the window the more shots he had. Soon finding himself dancing on the same dance floor as Klaus, then dancing with Klaus as they bounced off each other in their drunken motions, then drinking with Klaus, often standing so close that their arms touched solidly, neither man moving away as he savored the warmth radiating against him.

  Whatever Dave thought that day, any doubts he had maintained, were quickly vanquished as it seemed Klaus only had eyes for him that evening. Holding his gaze as they danced separately on the floor, the premise of dancing with the ladies, but always finding that bright green gaze upon him. Hooking arms companionably as they downed more shots. Until finally finding themselves alone together in a back alcove, hidden by a beaded curtain. Finally reaching out and touching him,without being hidden by sleep,and without him moving away, but rather leaning in as his hand brushed the lean man's cheek.

  Dave had dreamed of kissing Klaus often, he never truly believed it would happen. Even as their lips met, he had trouble believing it was real.

  "Tell me I'm not dreaming," Dave breathed after the first hesitant press of lips. His hand still on Klaus's cheek, the other man's own hands pressing into his chest.

  "I can't," Klaus said peering up at him through those thick lashes of his. "Because I only dream of you anymore."

  Dave quickly pressed in again and Klaus opened his lips as they met. Inviting him in, asking for more. Which Dave eagerly gave, licking into the other man's mouth, tasting the sharp tang of alcohol as their tongues moved together. This was everything he'd ever possibly hoped for and more. It wasn't long before the kisses grew hotter, needier as bodies pressed tighter together. This alcove was quickly limiting their desires and they soon moved their activities back to Dave's hotel room.

  Klaus tilted his head back, giving Dave full access as his lips kissed down his throat. Tasting the salted skin there and pulling the most alluring sounds from the other man

  "Nnnggghhh Dave," Klaus breathed as Dave sucked down towards his collar.

  "Say it again doll," Dave urged, sucking down harder right where his shoulder and throat meet.

  "Uuun nghhhh Dave," Klaus moaned out louder.

  The sound was music to Dave's ears and he spent the rest of that night pulling his name from his lover's lips again and again. He'd waited so long for this, they both had, that they were determined to drag their heated pleasure throughout the entire night. Moving slow, pausing just on the brink to reel themselves in before continuing again. Klaus was definitely the more experienced, though Dave was no virgin. He still felt a bit of prowess at every moan and sigh he drew from his lover's lips. That he could make him emit such sounds of sheer pleasure. That it was his name that Klaus spilled from his lips as he came.

*********

  Morning found them both sleeping well sated and equally exhausted. Still, once the sun was up Dave couldn't help but to open his eyes. The sight of his lover still slumbering against his naked body bringing a huge smile to his face. He never thought he'd felt so complete in his life.

  "There's those gorgeous greens," Dave purred kissing Klaus forehead as he peeked open his eyes.

  "Why are you up so early?" Klaus groaned burying his face into Dave's chest. Such a silly gesture that Dave only found all the more endearing.

  "I've been programmed by the army sunshine," Dave replied in answer. "You hungry?"

  "No," Klaus mumbled. "I'm tired and my pillow is up to early."

  "Oh, so is that all I'm good for being a pillow?"

  "Oh no," Klaus replied raising his head to gaze at Dave wickedly. "You're pretty good at fucking too."

  "Only pretty good?" Dave teased already rolling over to renew his attack on Klaus's throat.

  "You could just be out of practice," Klaus continued teasing even as his breath panted heavily." What with being celibate for so long. Did you even masterbaaayyy ooohhh."

  Dave had reached between them and grabbed the other man in his fist cutting off any further banter as he stroked and squeezed him. Pulling more than just moans from him that morning. In fact Klaus was quite hoarse afterwards, despite Dave having to cover his mouth with his hand less the entire hall hear them.

************

  "I wouldn't have taken you for a screamer," Dave teased lightly as they sat eating fruit at a small food stall later.

  "I wouldn't have taken you for someone who was so well versed in carnal pleasures." Klaus returned smirking around the fruit he was eating, his green eyes full of mischief as he gazed at the other man, " Well done Katz, you've ruined me for all others."

  "I'm pleased to hear that," Dave said smiling and feeling more emboldened by his lover's reaction to their previous night's activities. It was now or never, he could never sleep knowing he was sharing this gorgeous man with anyone "Because I'd like for us to seriously give this a go. When we get home of course.. What do you say, me and you, maybe a nice quiet cabin where you can scream all you want?"

  "Davey," Klaus chuckled his gaze dropping just a bit and was that a slight pinking to his cheeks? As if he couldn't get any more adorable. "Are you asking me to go steady or marry you?"

  "Well, I know we can't get married," Dave said glancing around nervously as if someone could be listening in. They were of course alone, but it didn't stop him from being slightly paranoid that they were discussing such things in public. Not spotting anyone even remotely American, he turned back to his desired and continued. " But that doesn't stop me from calling you my fella and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you."

  Klaus had stopped eating and was staring at Dave like he was the most prized gift he'd ever seen. "You know I'd do anything for you Davey baby," Klaus breathed, lunging across the table to grab Dave by the shirt and kiss him roughly.

  Dave's heart literally stopped, that was definitely a yes, but dear god! He had to dislodge him, though he felt terrible about it, he had to. Glancing around to make sure no one that mattered saw. "Sorry, sorry it's just, we can't really be public about this."

  "Well not _here_ we can't," Klaus said settling back down with his fruit.

  Dave smiled, thank goodness Klaus understood. "Don't worry doll, we'll get our cabin and I'll kiss you a hundred times every single day."

  "I'll be counting," Klaus said with a wink.

  Dave went through the rest of the day fighting a stupid grin. His mind positively reeling with the news, He'd said yes, he'd said yes. Klaus was his and only his. Oh he would spend every minute they had alone making this wonderfully, gorgeous man smile and making sure he knew just how much he cared for him. Why, he'd personally fight any and every ghost that dared interrupt his lover's sleep or even began to lay their ghosty hands upon him. Not that Dave had any idea just how to do that, but he was certain he'd figure something out.

  They were careful, Dave was amazed at how well Klaus pretended nothing was any different between them when they were out about the town with others. Sometimes pretending a little too well, grabbing a lady to dance way too close with her. Making Dave insane with jealously and want watching him move with her on the dance floor. Only to re-establish his territory with Klaus in their room later that night.  
No one ever questioned any hickeys or marks Klaus had either. Thinking he was just getting lucky with the ladies. And Klaus, being the teasing little minx that he was, seemed to wear shirts that would show them off all the more.But Dave caught his little side long smirks, hidden winks just for him. Klaus could play in front of the others all he wanted, for he knew his heart belonged to Dave and Dave's heart it seemed always had been Klaus's from the start.

 ************  
  
  Back at base it was business as usual, marching, cutting jungle, filling sand bags for trenches. Though Klaus would often let their hands brush as he took a bag from the other man, or allow arms to graze as they passed by. His exuberant touches now lingering just enough for Dave to notice, but this was Klaus, so he was always exuberant, always touching everyone. He just touched Dave a bit more, a bit longer.

  The advantages to being in barracks in the middle of a jungle was that there was always places the two could find to disappear together, and Dave following Klaus out late at night to console the other man after he'd had nightmares was certainly nothing new. Only now it just served as an excuse to exploit their limited anonymity.The back of a supply truck, in a freshly dug trench, behind the empty chow tent after hours. Heck any quiet shadowy corner of the jungle served well enough to hide the two as they explored their newly found carnal pleasures. Klaus's 'hunches' always making certain they knew when and where the night patrol was, always making certain to break apart and light up smokes when they came around. Though it did feel weird now knowing where those hunches came from.

  The first time Klaus went down on him, he had to bite his own belt to keep from crying out. The things that man could do with his mouth was downright scandalous. He was embarrassed to admit how quick Klaus could get him to come when he was working him over. Dave could also see how Klaus used to get whatever he wanted from the Barack nurses. If his prowess of pleasing the ladies was even half as good as his cock sucking abilities. Dave would've handed over anything Klaus asked for in those moments.

  His lover seemed insatiable, but was fortunately more quiet than he’d been in the hotel. And if he and Dave tended to grin more often, the other men just attributed it to everyone sleeping more, again, thanks to Dave. Though occasionally Andy eyed the two a little too closely as they played cards or chatted. However, if he suspected anything, he never spoke up. They all depended on Klaus to watch their back while out in the jungle and surely none of his team mates would ever say anything that might jeopardize that. 


	14. Chapter 14

  Dave and Klaus looked forward to weekends in town, holed up in dingy hotel rooms where they were free to touch, free to kiss, free to fuck. Laying together with their naked flesh sticking to each other in the humid rooms. To Dave, it was heaven. He would give nearly anything to be able to do this everyday. He should've known the guys wouldn't take them ditching them for long.

   "Dave come on, you can't keep - " Andy stopped, frozen in disbelief at what he was seeing. He'd recognize that mop of curly hair anywhere. The problem was where it was currently located.  
Dave's head popped up from the mattress, looking in horror as he met the other man's gaze. His fingers that hand been tangling in Klaus's hair, tightened involuntarily as he scrambled to tuck himself back into his pants and at the same time, remove the other man from on top of his waist. 

  "Shit, Andy I can explain," Dave begins weakly, extracting himself from the lean man he'd just been enjoying. Or rather enjoying his mouth anyway.

  Andy wasn't listening though, turning and rushing out, slamming the door shut behind him.

  
  Dave can't believe it, his heart and mind racing over the implications, grabbing his own hair and cursing as he desperately searches the floor for the rest of his clothes so he can pursue him. "Shit, shit, shit.."

  "Hey, let him go," Klaus says waving him off far too easily from where he'd rolled over on the bed to watch Dave's frantic display of panic dressing.  

  "You don’t understand Klaus, this is bad, really really bad," he says tugging on his shoes, and honestly, how can the other man be so calm right now?

  "So he saw us, some one was bound to find out eventually," Klaus replied nonchalantly, flopping his head back onto the mattress as he lit up a cigarette. 

  "No Klaus, you don’t get it," Dave explained growing more and more impatient by the minute as he tugs on his shirt. "He goes and tells Moore and they’ll discharge us, dishonorably."

  "Yay we’ll get to go home," Klaus cheers giving a little fist pump to the ceiling. "Shit I would’ve sucked you off right in front of that prick if I’d have known that."

  "No Klaus, dishonorable discharge, we’ll go to jail," Dave tried to explain.

  "Psshhhttt no we won’t, you’re so paranoid Dave. It’s kind of cute," He purrs as he gets up going to place a hand on Dave's arm, only to have the other man pull away. Dave would never forget the look of hurt in Klaus's eyes that that one move caused. He'd forever curse himself for it.  
  
  "Just, let me figure this out, okay?" Dave explained racking his brain on how he could do damage control.  
  
  "You know what Dave," Klaus began, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing his arms. "We’re out here every day risking our necks, doing what other people want, morning noon and night. What about what Dave wants?"

  "I...I don't know," Dave answered honestly.

  "Well, when you figure  _that_ out, let me know," Klaus bit back sharply, grabbing his jacket and storming out.

  Shit, it was the wrong thing to say and he knew it, but he didn’t know what to do. His heart was hammering so fast, and hard that he found himself placing a hand on his chest as though trying to hold it in. One thing he was certain of, his life was over.

  He needed to talk to Andy,but as he searched the town, he realized the other man was pointedly keeping out of his sight. So was Klaus. Dave didn’t know how everything went so wrong so fast.  
  


  Andy pointedly eluded him the entire time in town and he just caught up with him back at barracks, finally getting a chance to talk in private with him as they dug trenches together.  
  
  "I didn’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re worried about." Andy said flatly. His tone relaying his distaste in the matter.  
  
  "Thank you?" Dave replied unsure what else to say. He'd mulled this over and over and still had nothing. How could he even begin to explain it. "Look, it's not what-"

  "What, what it looked like?" Andy spat in disgust. "Because I know what I saw!"  
  
  Dave was thankful he didn't say it out loud and honestly, what excuse did he even have. It was exactly what it looked like. "You're right, I'm sorry you saw that. It was a mistake, I see that now."  
It was a mistake. Why did he have to be so impetuous? Why couldn't he keep his unnatural desires in check? Why hadn't they been more cautious? His mind was in utter turmoil over it. Finally he had what he thought he always wanted, and now, to be reminded of how wrong it was, made him question it all over again.

  "Christ Dave," Andy cursed ramming his shovel into the ground. "I always figured Hargreeves, but you Dave? Why’d it have to be you?"

  "I know, I..I’m sorry." And what else could Dave say? He felt incredibly guilty for so many things right then. How could he even begin to make things right between any of them again? It was all over and it was his fault.  
  
  "Me too," Andy said coldly, climbing out to go find another trench to work on. Dave looked up to see Klaus looking down at him with a frown. Shit, how much did he hear? Obviously enough as he turned to go disappear again. Great, yet another thing he could curse himself for. To think things could have felt so perfect, only to spiral him quickly into the pit of regret. Good grief, he was such an idiot!  
  


  Dave was thankful Andy had kept the news to himself, though was still giving him the cold shoulder as the week wore on. As was Klaus. The lean man only retiring to bed after everyone else. Always waking up a few hours later to retreat outside. Dave wanted to console him, wanted to go to him. However, he couldn’t help but feel Andy’s eyes on him as though waiting to see if he would go. Waiting to condemn him if he did. What could he do? He felt so helpless. Seeing new marks on Klaus was the worst. Dave had sworn to protect him, but now felt everything he did, every interaction with the other man was under scrutiny. He felt sick guilt, like he was being pulled in too many directions. He wished there was someone he could talk to, some way to get some direction on how to make this all right.


	15. Chapter 15

  "You and spook have a falling out?" Mickey remarked, noting how Klaus was eating breakfast at another table.

  "You could say," that Dave said pointedly looking at his food.

  "Well, you two need to get past this," Mickey stated matter-of-factly. "No matter what happens in here," he said tapping a finger to his head, "What matters is what's in here." he finished, pointing to his heart.

  Dave froze perplexed, did Mickey know as well?

  "Shit Dave, I mean we're a team. We're brothers." Mickey continued, giving the large blond a rough push. "You don't break that up over a little disagreement. There isn't anyone out there looking out for our assess but us. We gotta stick together."

  Dave swallowed and glanced over to where Klaus was laughing and carrying on with the other table. He then turned back and caught Andy's glare, quickly dropping his gaze back to his food. "Yeah, thanks Mickey, I'll… I'll talk to him later."

  Dave didn't get the chance as he volunteered to go out with another team on patrol that day. He knew he was being chicken, but he also needed to clear his head. A nice 10 mile boring walk through the jungle would help with that. He just needed to get away for a little while as Mickey's words hit him harder than the man would ever know. He was stuck in his own head, overthinking everything, worrying too much about what everyone else was thinking. The only thing he needed to know was how he felt. Something that made his life feel so complete couldn't be wrong.Truth was he needed Klaus, craved him like water on a hot day, and not being near him was killing him.  To hell with what anyone else thought. He was the only one that would have to live his life after this tour, Andy and Mickey would move on to whatever they had planned after. Was it so wrong to be envisioning a nice cabin in the woods somewhere where he and Klaus could live the rest of their days together, in peace and in love? Because the truth of it was he was in love, head over heels in love with the other man, and he had to let Klaus know as well.

  He nodded firmly to himself as he decided upon telling the other man as soon as he returned. He would pull him behind the mess tent where nobody could see them and lay his heart on the line. He just hoped the other man would still have him, hopefully he hadn't messed everything up. However, It was only upon returning that he discovered his own team, the one he should've been with, had fallen under heavy enemy fire on their own patrol. He'd come in, drenched from the rain that had started and immediately noted the two empty cots. Shit.  
  "Where’s Andy and Klaus?" He asked looking around the tent again as if there was a chance he'd missed them.

  "You didn’t hear?" Mickey asked and Dave just noticed how shakily the other man was smoking his cigarette. Dave felt dread grow in the pit of his stomach at that.

  "Hear what?"

********

  The smoke from gunfire burned Klaus’s nose, and throat, and screams filling his senses as he leapt into the foxhole with the rest of the team. Another explosion hit close, the thunder of it grating through his bones as he covered his ears and huddled away from the debris spray that rained down upon him. He’d give anything to be high right now. The gunshots and explosions were bad enough, but the screams of the dead as well, he could barely focus with all the chaos.

  "Where’s Andy?" Mickey asked him, looking around at all that had made it.

  "If he’s still out there, then he’s dead," Moore reported bluntly in his stern, no nonsense manner. "Now move your asses."

  Klaus suddenly went wide eyed and peered back over the edge of the foxhole, flinching as gunfire exploded the ground before him. " He’s not dead," Klaus announced turning hopefully to the other men. "We should go out there and get him."

  "Dammit Hargreeves," Moore snapped ushering the other men past him already. "We are leaving, move your ass!"

  "No, he’s not dead," Klaus argued, already scaling the foxhole.  
  
  "Hargreeves!! Get back Here!! That is an Order!!"

  Klaus had pointed to his ears and shrugged indicating he couldn’t hear and jerked down just in time to avoid an explosion. By the time the dirt had cleared, he was gone.

 

 

  "We all thought he was a gonner," Mickey breathed still in disbelief.

 

 

  Andy sat huddling and shaking in the hole he’d found to hide in, rubbing the fog from his glasses with one trembling finger. He had a belt tied around his leg to staunch the bleeding  as best as he could from the bullet wound, however he was a sitting duck here behind enemy lines. He could hear the Charlie's yelling nearby and explosions all around him. If he was lucky, they’d kill him when they inevitably discovered his hide out. If he was lucky.

  Suddenly the dirt by his hole crumbled as a man slid into the hole next to him. He swung with his rifle, but fortunately didn’t shoot.

  "Hiya Andy, heck of a nice hole you’ve got here," the lean man greeted with his usual bright smile.

  "Hargreeves???" Andy had never been more glad to see another person in his life, which could be still short lived. "Holy Christ, how did you get here? Where is everyone?"

  "They left," Klaus stated with a dismissive shrug. "Moore said you were dead, but I knew better," he said giving Andy a wink and a light punch to the arm.

  Andy groaned and sank further into the hole, great just perfect. He was stuck out here with no one but Spook to rescue him. Well, looks like Moore would eventually be right after all, he was as good as dead.

  "So you ready to get out of here, or what?" Klaus asked as if they weren't currently surrounded by the enemy, glancing only briefly down at the bleeding wound on Andy’s leg before turning away in distaste.

  "It’s impossible," Andy bemoaned feeling the need to clue this crazy man in on the obvious. "We’re surrounded and I'm wounded."

  "Yeah, but I’m lucky, remember?"

  "You’re also insane," Andy returned dryly, smiling despite himself. Because Klaus was lucky, unbelievably lucky, and if anyone had a chance of pulling off this miracle, by golly it was Klaus.

  "Awww I missed you too," Klaus joked with another bright smile. "Now just wait a bit longer, airstrike is coming."

   Andy thought Klaus must have overheard them calling for air support, because shortly after Klaus said it, he heard the roar of plane engines and suddenly the world around them thundered and reverberated with bombs. Explosions rocked all around them, air strike had moved in dropping God only knew what by the barrel full. Andy thought surely they’d be blown to bits in their hole, both of them huddled down and covering their ears, flinching at every bomb blasting the Earth. Each one seeming closer than the last as they were pelted by flying debris. Klaus was breathing heavy, the both of them covering their noses and mouths as best as they could with their shirts, but for the most part, he just kept staring straight ahead as though waiting for a sign.

  "Time to go," he announced suddenly as he looped an arm under Andy’s shoulder to help support his weight as he hauled him up. The smoke hung thick in the air, making it impossible to see, their eyes stung and watered, they kept their shirts up over their noses to try to clear some breathing air, but their throats were soon raw and their bodies shook with their heavy coughs. Still Klaus never faltered, he kept one hand firmly around Andy, practically carrying him straight through the thick of it.  
  
  


  "It’s a God Damned miracle it is," Mickey stated looking out the medical tent as lightning flashed. The rain that had started shortly after they'd returned, now falling in earnest, thick as a grey sheet, soaking both men as he dutifully took Dave to Andy's bedside to get the full story straight from the man himself.

  "Yeah, " Andy agreed a bit distantly. "A miracle."  
  
  "So where’s Klaus now?" Dave asked looking around making sure he hadn’t missed the other man on one of the many hospital cots. His dread growing greater by the minute at the other man's absence. He had to have made it back by Andy's account, so where was he now?  
  
  "Moore was so pissed at him disobeying orders, that he sent out to dig a trench." Mickey exclaimed with a huff. " Said he couldn’t come in until it was done."

  "Christ," Dave curse getting to his feet, only to have Andy grab his wrist. He turned questioningly and Andy motioned him closer. Watching his eyes flick to make sure Mickey was still looking out the tent and not paying attention.

  "Dave, what he did, it was...impossible." he stated softly, his eyes still haunted with the implications of it all. " We couldn’t see shit out there. But he had his other hand held out, like he was holding onto something, as if someone was leading him. I can’t explain it."

  "You don’t have to," Dave said a small smile turning up one side of his lips as he placed a steady hand on his friend's shoulder. Yes, he had a pretty good idea of how Klaus got them out, thankful that the ghosts had been on _his_ side.  "He’s pretty extraordinary, huh?"  
  
  "I owe him my life Dave, I won’t forget that." Andy said releasing him and looking a bit guilty as he peered up at Dave, as though seeking forgiveness. " He’s one of us, you both are."

  "I appreciate that," Dave said, giving Andy’s shoulder a gentle pat as he turned to go out into the rain.

  "Where you off to in this mess?" Mickey asked raising an eyebrow in question at the other man.

  "Klaus is one of us, he’s our brother. And we don’t leave our brothers behind," Dave said as he ducked his head, heading out into the storm

  Mickey just looked back at Andy, the other man just smiling as he rested his head back against the pillow

 

  He could hear Klaus singing Over the din of the rain before he reached the hole. Grinning even broader as he dropped into the hole, shovel in hand and began to help dig  
  
   ",In the year 5555, Your arms are hanging limp at your sides, Your legs got nothing to do, Some ...Davey? What are you doing out here?" Klaus asked brushing the water from his face as he peered through the dark at the other man.

  “I finally figured out what I want,” Dave said giving Klaus a wide grin.

  He then stepped up directly to him and took his face into his hands, cradling his cheeks gently as he pressed in. He could taste the rain in the other man's lips, making the touch of flesh cool against him, but he burned with an inner fire that yearned for more. Craved to deepen the motion, give into desires and tastes more than just the water upon his skin. However he couldn't, not right now. This kiss wasn't meant to relay passion, it was meant to relay much deeper feelings.

  “Took you long enough,” Klaus teased as broke for air.

  Suddenly the sounds of someone dropping into the hole behind them, caused them to break apart suddenly

  “Mickey?” Dave asked in surprise, his heart already pounding nervously. Has he seen anything in this dark, starless night?

  “We’re brothers Dave, we don’t leave brothers behind,” Mickey stated firmly, shovel in hand as he begins digging. "You two gonna chat all night, or what?"

  Dave and Klaus exchanged smiles. He'd seen nothing, they were still in the clear with Mickey at least. “Andy said he would’ve come, but didn’t want to slow us down. “

  “Ill bet,” Klaus quipped picking up his shovel again.. “He’s probably enjoying those nurses too much.”

  “That’s likely as well.”

  "How far into the song did you make it?" Dave asks thrusting his shovel into the damp Earth.  
  
  "5555"  
  
  "In the year 5555," Dave picked up singing, Mickey and Klaus soon joining in.  
  
  "Hey Spook," Mickey cut in. "You think there'll be flying cars by 2525?"

  "Sadly no," Klaus's said as if he had some authority on the subject. "Not that I'd be allowed to drive one if they did."

  "Now that I believe," Mickey laughs as they return to singing.

   
 ************

  Their next weekend away the group of them headed straight for the local tattoo studio. Further uniting them as a team and brothers in arms.

  "Hey, you guys wanna go get some drinks?" Mickey asked slapping Andy sharply on the arm.

  "Owwww!" Andy complained adjusting his crutches so he could hold his offending bicep.  
  
  "Just setting the ink," Mickey replied dodging easily as Andy tried to punch his tattoo.  
  
  "No, I think I'm going to go grab some pho then relax with a nice quiet evening in," Dave said with a lazy smile.

  "Getting old there Mr. Katz," Mickey teased. "How about you Spook?"  
  
  "Mickey are you trying to get me wasted?" Klaus gasped putting a hand to his chest and acting indignant at the proposal.

  "Not wasted, just drunk," Mickey reiterated. "You're allowed alcohol only. Don't even think I don't know the rules."

  "In that case, pho does sound really good," Klaus said easily turning to Dave. "Mind if I join?"

  "Not at all," Dave replied smoothly, pleased with how this all was working out. He looked up and caught Andy pointedly looking away. They may be able to fool Mickey, but Andy knew what was going on.  
  
  "C'mon," Andy suggested getting Mickey moving. "Life's too short here, let them be happy with their pho."

  It wasn't approval, in no way did Andy approve. However, he also wasn't going to say anything about the man he owed his life to. And it was the truth, life was too short to deny anyone what little bit of happiness they could scratch out here.  
  
  "See you two at breakfast," Dave said waving then off.

  That night Dave lay spooned up against the man he loved, breathing in his scent with every breath as his nose burrowed in his hair, and he didn't think he could ever find anything that would make his heart fill this full ever again. He was so sure as to what he wanted for the first time in his entire life. The love he felt for this man was so strong it just couldn't be wrong, could it? Now they just had to make through the rest of their damned tour.


	16. Chapter 16

  Dave shifted a bit and his partner gave a sigh. He couldn't help but smile down at the form now draped along his side. Even as he adjusted the sheet up to cover them both better.

He'd have to wake them soon. But who could blame him from just laying about as long as possible, soaking in the warmth of their body, the sounds of their steady breaths as their chest rose and fell against his skin. He still found the sound filled him with warmth, grounding his often whirling and sometimes troubled thoughts. Thoughts of that fateful night.

**********

  Dave's ears are ringing, he can't hear anything but the high pitched whine of it. His nose still burning with the smell of torched metal. That mortar hit so close. Too close. His skin still tingles with the burn of the blast.

  He stares in a daze up at the smokey night sky and tries to draw breath. His chest feels heavy, like something is pressing upon it...Or rather someone.  
  
  "No, no, no, no, Klaus," Dave pleads grabbing his arms and sitting up, the other man flopping limply in his grasp. He can't even hear his own voice, over the din like stuffing in his ears, but he doesn't have to. He knows he yelling Klaus's name over and over. Even gives him a rough shake trying to wake him up. He'd give anything to see those gorgeous greens again, but the other man is completely unresponsive, he doesn't move at all, his breathing shallow and strained. Dave notes the sickly wet feel of the other man's fatigues beneath his hands and something in the back of Dave's brain coldly informs him that it's blood.

  "Medic!" Dave yells looking around him for help, someone has to come help him, but of course no one does. They're in the middle of a firefight, nobody looks at him, nobody even hears him. Another mortar blast hits close, showering him with debris, but he barely flinches. "MEDIC!!" he screams again, feeling his voice scratch his throat with strain despite barely being able to hear it himself. The man he loves is dying in his arms and nobody is coming. Where are the medics?  
  
  Dave is crying, he can feel the hot tears cutting through the grime on his cheeks, though can't bring himself to care or even to wipe his eyes. Unwilling to let go of his love for even a second, for fear that he would be gone if he did.  
  
  Suddenly somebody grabs his arm and he looks up. Mickey is at his elbow, his face a mask of grim determination as he pulls at Klaus's limp body.  
  
  "Christ Dave, give him to me," he yells, the sounds barely making it through the thick ringing in Dave's ears.  
  
  Another blast, the thunder reverberates across his skin, but is only a dull roar in his ears. Mickey isn't a medic, but the man knew basic first aid, so this was better than nothing. He had also helped Klaus before, when he overdosed, so maybe he could save him again. He just had to, Dave couldn't bear the thought of losing him, not now. He relinquished his hold and Mickey quickly tilted him forward, peeling his vest off over limp arms to get a good look at the wound. Dave wouldn't look at it, couldn't, he just kept his pleading eyes on Mickey, begging him to work some sort of miracle.  
  
  "Please Mickey, save him," he begged as his friend's lips were set in a thin line of thought. "I can't lose him, I...I love him. I love him Mickey!"  
Dave didn't care who knew anymore, he couldn't even fathom not saying it right now. Couldn't remember why he hadn't said it before. It was important that everyone knew, especially Klaus. Though right now he felt that maybe if Mickey knew, if he understood just how important this man was to him, then maybe Mickey would do anything possible to save him.

  "I know, I know," Mickey growled, causing Dave furrow his brow in confusion. How did he know? Did Andy tell him? Were they not as secretive as he'd thought? It didn't matter, nothing mattered but the man in his arms. "Christ Dave, of course I know." Mickey cursed, his gruff voice being relayed to Dave's brain from some far away place, despite the other man sitting right in front of him. "Have to be damned blind not to see the way you mooned over this fairy all the time." He grumbled, though Dave knew there wasn't any malice to it, and at least Dave's words seemed to urge him back into action as he rolled up Klaus's vest and took off his belt. Pressing it into the wound and using the leather belt to tie it around his body, holding it as tight as he could get it. He carefully eased him back into Dave's arms and took his friend by the shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. "We're brothers Dave, and we're not leaving him behind. There's a truck leaving for base in ten," he yelled making sure Dave could hear him. "Get Him on it!"

  Dave nodded and was instantly on his feet. He never thanked Mickey, there was no time, his only thoughts were of his love.

  _Not now_ Dave remembers pleading as he ran with his love into his arms. Klaus's arm flopping limply as his head rolled back.Not after they'd been through so much just to be together. He couldn't be taken from him now. "Please God don't take him from me now!"

*******

  Dave looked over at the piece of paper still sitting on the nightstand. The one Klaus had given him so long ago with the address scribbled on it. His request has been ludicrous, but Dave had given him his word.

  So on that fateful day, as Klaus lay bleeding out in medical, his eyes closed on a morphine induced slumber to help ease his passing. Dave brought the strange black suitcase that Klaus always kept under his cot to his bedside and held his cold, pale hand, sobbing as he opened it's lock as Klaus has instructed him to

  If all the other crazy things Klaus had told him were true, then couldn't this be too? Couldn't there still be hope?

**********

  "Shhhh," his partner hushes him, alerting him that the other man was in fact awake.

  "I didn't say anything," Dave chuckled running his fingers along the other man's trim sides.

  "You're thinking too loud,"

  "Sorry doll," Dave apologized, leaning down to kiss that mop of curly hair and my God how good it felt to able to say that out loud. To be able to wake holding his love, to call him sweet terms of endearment, to able to kiss him. Times had certainly changed after the war, mostly for the better "Old habits." He said kissing him again because, well, he could.

  "The ghosts that haunt us."

  "That's your department sunshine, not mine." Dave teased lightly, knowing the other man would know it was in jest.

  Klaus raises his head and peers at him through squinting weary eyes, which also put him at the perfect position to kiss those pouty lips. Which Dave wasted no time in doing, wrapping both arms about him to maneuver him closer as their lips met softly.

  "Have I told you today how much I love you?" Dave asks smiling softly at his partner.

  "No, please, elaborate," Klaus smirks, leaning back in as their lips press more firmly together, once, twice, before mouths open. Just the briefest of flash of pink tongues as they move together, chasing, tasting, re-solidifying their passion.

  Almost on cue, a knock at the door interrupts their morning affections

  "Boys,” Grace called gently. “Your breakfast is getting cold, you two staying in bed all day?

  "No ma'am we'll be right down," Dave says with a smile, his eyes never leaving that beautiful face before him and stealing another chaste kiss.

  Klaus groans and flops back down upon Dave's chest, it's obvious that he doesn't want to move or get up. It'd been over two months since he brought him here. Since Klaus's mom Grace saved his life. Saved both their lives if he was to be honest. The going was still slow, everything still so strange, but they were making it, and they were together. That was the important part.

  "We need to get a place of our own," Dave observed as his thumb traced over the still pink scar from where the mortar blast had torn his loves back open as the other man dived to shield him. Yep, Klaus was the luckiest man Dave had ever met and he was even luckier to have a skilled surgeon for a mom.

  "But then who would cook us breakfast?" Klaus whined from below him.

  "Are you kidding, that's your job."

  "What?" Klaus's head popped up in disbelief to eye Dave skeptically.

  "Yep," Dave continued already grinning as he elaborated. "I'll go to work and you'll be my sweet little house wife."  
  
  "Ooohh do I get to wear a polka dot dress and curl my hair?" Klaus asked hopefully, and damn this man, he could just picture him in a dress too. Great, there was an image he needed in his head while trying to collect himself enough to go downstairs.  
  
  "Your hair's already curly," He remarked giving said curls a playful ruffle.

  "You're so old fashioned Davey baby." Klaus replied, scrunching his nose far too adorably.

  "Well, one of us has to pay the bills sweetheart." Dave said unable to resist giving that nose a quick peck, before finally dislodging the other man and setting about getting dressed.

  "Did you invest in that company like I told you?" Klaus asked following Dave's lead and at least putting on shorts.

  "The IBM one? Yeah." And boy didn't that just seem like a conversation from forever ago.  
  
  "Then Dave, you're rich." Klaus informed far too easily. "You never have to work a day in your life."

  Dave's brain completely derailed "What?"

  "C'mon, breakfast is getting cold," Klaus said ducking out of the bedroom, leaving Dave still whirling in thought. Rich? He was rich? Well, stranger things have happened. 

***********


End file.
